Adaland
by Captain Pellew
Summary: This story takes place after the final episode. Hammersley got a new CO and adventure awaits them. Six barrels of toxic waste were stolen and they surface in Australian waters.
1. Prologue

_Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Prologue 3th of November 2015, Brussels, house of the prime minister**

"Six Barrels? How the hell did they loose six barrels?" The Belgian Prime Minister was shocked and it took a lot to shock her. Céline Danneels of the conservative party was the first female PM of Belgium. Would this be her legacy to politics?

Half an hour ago, in the middle of the night, she got a very disturbing telephone call. Her husband looked up en knew it was serious. It took a lot to bring his wife in this state. She jumped into her clothes, kissed him and left the bedroom. Ten seconds later, she was back. "Honey, if I text you to take a break today, take the kids and leave Brussels. Go to the Ardennes or something. Stay away from the cities. Ok?"

He was surprised. This was definitely serious.

Two motorcycle police men were already at her door. Her driver also. She grabbed her laptop, got into her car and the column took off to her cabinet. This would be a very long night.

 **Brussels, cabinet of the prime minister**

"Alright, fill me in", said prime minister Danneels, while she entered the meeting room of her office. The chief commissioner of the federal police, the secretary of defence and the home secretary with the chiefs of their cabinets were already present.

"Four hours ago, the security section of Belgocontrol did the standard weekly check-up of the waste barrels," said the chief of police, "Six barrels of B-class middle radioactive nuclear waste have gone missing. They checked and rechecked. They are officially gone missing." "How the blazing is this even possible?" the PM asked. "It's a public secret the security of Belgocontrol is not up to date", said the home secretary. The PM knew that is was not "up to date". It was a bloody understatement that security at Belgocontrol wasn't "up to date". Belgocontrol in the city of Dessel was the storage facility for used power rods of the Belgian nuclear power plants. Each rod is placed in a heavily protected barrel, where it should stay for over hundreds of years.

In the 1950's when Belgium built his first nuclear reactor, all the nuclear sites were going to protected by the Belgian army but that never happened. Budgetary problems. Every Belgian facility now had their own private unarmed civilian security unit. 3 years ago, 2 children shot a football over a fence at Belgocontrol. They found an existing hole in the fence and entered the site to search their ball. Then they walked around for a full hour before a security employee noticed them. It was a huge scandal in the press. The home secretary was severely questioned in parliament. The opposition had a field day. Promises for better security were made but never executed.

"Chief commissioner Deruyter," the PM asked, "do you have any leads?" "Yes, the moment the alarm came in, a team under command of judge-investigator Dewaele and prosecutor Haerens was formed. We believe the theft happened two days ago. A delivery van of a local carpenter has been seen near the site". "Two days? The thieves can be in Russia by now". "We don't think so, ma'am," Deruyter answered, "the trace leads to the harbour of our port of Seabruges. We're investigating it this very moment."

"Good, this is what we do now…", the PM said. A lot of protocols were arranged. The press mustn't hear about it. It would rise a panic beyond all others. NATO allies, EUROPOL and INTERPOL were informed. The meeting took several hours.

The PM's husband got a message from his wife. He woke the kids, they got in the car and rushed to their holiday house in the Ardennes forest, away from every big city. He mailed his firm that he would out of office for several days.

 **5th of November 2015, Belgian frigate F931 Louise-Marie, North sea, 50 miles out of the Belgian coast**

Frigate-captain Moenaerts, his first officer Peter Desmet, the weapons officer and the other members of the ships staff were gathered in the ships office. "Ladies and gentlemen, good morning. The NH90-helicopter you just saw, brought us a host, mister Degroote from Belgocontrol, and the necessary equipment to do a boarding on the yacht 'Sea star' ten miles from our current position. These orders come directly from the cabinet of the prime minister and not from Naval Staff, so we can assume it is bloody serious.", the captain addressed his staff.

"Two days ago six nuclear barrels were stolen from a storage facility. This has been kept quiet for the press. It's believed the barrels are on the 'Sea Star'. We'll do a stealth boarding, arrest the crew and secure the barrels." Everyone nodded. "Nav, when is the 'Sea Star' in range?" "At current speed, sir, we will intercept her within 40 minutes."

"Weapons officer, I want the star board 50 cal ready. When we meet resistance the 50 cal has orders to return fire. The 76 mm Oto-Melara canon must be ready with low-explosive rounds so we can disable the Sea Stars engines." "Yes sir", the officer replied.

"First Officer, assemble your crew. Mister Degroote from Belgocontrol is waiting for you and your crew to explain how you can use the special equipment."

"Any questions?", the captain asked. "No? Good, this meeting is adjourned. Good luck everyone. Stay safe." Everyone went to their stations. The tense was high.

 **Sea Star, 55 miles out of the Belgian Coast.**

It wasn't the first time that Jessy had smuggled. For the right price he took every job. With his small yacht 'Sea Star' a lot was possible. Cigarettes, cocaine, heroin, diamants, ... this time it were six barrels. He was clever enough to ask no questions. 5 000 euro at start, another 15 000 on delivery. That was good money for one trip across the channel. He didn't want to know what was in those barrels. He worked with this client before on several times. He just said "When in trouble sent one word: 'Adaland' with this cell phone. Do not use any other phone, only this, got it?"

Trouble? He never had trouble. He was to good in his job. The last 8 years he smuggled between Belgium, France, the UK, the Netherlands, … he was never caught. He ran into a patrol boat once and a while but they never found anything.

He sailed an easy east by north-east course. At the horizon he saw a navy ship. She steamed directly to him so he turned 10 degrees. Damn, she had a high speed. What was she playing at? He took the radio and called her in. "Navy ship on my larboard bow, this is the yacht Sea Star. You are sailing directly in my course. Have you seen me? Over?" They didn't respond. Strange. After 20 seconds she answered, "Sea Star, Sea Star, this is the Belgian frigate Louise-Marie. We see you very good, now we have you on radio, we ask permission to do a boarding exercise. Over." Dammit, not good. A stash of heroin he could hide. But six barrels on deck. There would be questions. "Louise-Marie, I'm sorry, but I have an appointment at Lowestoft, England I have to catch. I'm already running late. So that's a negative. Sorry!" "No problem, Sea Star, maybe another time. Have a safe trip. If you stay on this course, we'll pass safely on your larboard. Louise-Marie out."

Pfew, that was close. That could have been real trouble. The moment the Louise-Marie passed by, she let her RHIB go. Within moments, Jessy knew this was not good. he saw that the big bow cannon was pointed in his direction, there was a gunner on the machine gun near the frigates bridge. He send the text message 'Adaland' to the given number and waited for the RHIB to board his boat.

So this was it, first time he got caught in 8 years. Before the pain in his leg struck hem, he heared 3 loud bangs under the hull of his yacht. The boat shivered. What was happening? Did the frigate fire on him? He saw no smoke from the warship. The next second, he heard a bang near his leg. He felt an excruciating pain in his leg. He grabbed his leg but missed it. When he looked, he saw that a huge chump of his leg was missing. The phone had exploded. The pain was unbearable. He saw blood spraying out of his artery. Within half a minute he lost consciousness. The last thing he remembered was that the bow of the Sea Star went down, she was making water, a lot of water. Then everything went black.

FO Desmet was ready for everything. He had put 2 gunners with the standard Belgian FNC machine gun on the bow of the RHIB to return fire if necessary. He would be the first one to go on board. The gunners would cover him and his team. What was that guy on the 'Sea Star' doing? Did he had a sat phone? No, it was an old school cell phone. What is that idiot doing with a cell phone here? He didn't had any reception this far from land.

"Gunners ready to engage at my command," he shouted. Only 60 meters, 50 meters, … then he heared 'BANG, BANG, BANG' two seconds later another BANG. He saw three splashes in the water near the hull of the Sea Star. The skipper fell on deck and he appeared to be bleeding heavily. "My god, she sinking!", he shouted, "Hard turn to star board!" The RHIB turned away from the Sea Star as she went down. "What the hell just happened?" the FO asked his bosun? "I don't know, sir," he replayed. They both looked to the bow canon of the frigate, but she didn't fire any round. "Sir, I believe the skipper let his boat explode so we couldn't get on."

On the bridge of the Louise-Marie her captain and bridge personnel were appalled by what they just saw. It took the Sea Star no more than 2 minutes to go down. "Nav, how deep is the water here?" "24 meters (yards), sir". "Damn, we shall need a bloody submarine to make sure those barrels are still intact."

"Comcen, contact Naval Staff and the PM of what just happened and ask Naval Staff that they sent a sub here."

That evening, first item in the news was the sinking of a pleasure yacht in the channel between Belgium and the UK. A Belgian frigate that was near tried to help the skipper, but they were too late. The skipper went down with his boat.

Meanwhile, a very specific container with six barrels was loaded on board a cargo ship, together with 300 other containers in the harbour of Seabruges. First stop Le Havre in France, then through the Mediterranean, through the Arabian Sea to Mumbai, then Jakarta and final stop Port Hedland, Australia.

* * *

 _Yes, the prologue takes place in Belgium. Don't worry, chapter one takes you right into original setting._  
 _Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._

 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter one**

 **3th September 2016, NAVCOM, HMAS Cairns**

Kate was happy. She was finally happy. Last year was like living on a cloud. She and Mike got married. Their wedding was great. Their baby girl Louise, was now almost 1 year. She was learning to walk.

"Lieutenant McGregor, Captain White will see you know." a leading seaman said. Kate entered the Maxines office. "Good morning lieutenant, have a seat." Kate sad down the moment Mike entered. "You're late," Maxine said, "sit down so we can begin. As you both know the new promotion list is published. I can call myself captain form now on and so can you, Mike, congratulations." Maxines smiled. So was Mike. Kate hugged her husband and gave him a kiss. Momentarily she blushed and looked at Maxine. "Yeah, yeah, it's OK," She said while standing up and also giving Mike a hug. "You deserve it." "Does this mean I also get…" Mike asked but Maxine stopped him. "I'm sorry Mike. I've got you a captaincy but I can't give you a ship. Your shore posting is still active. You remain here at Cairns as my assistant." God, he missed the sea. A year and a half he was tight to a desk and god knew he hated it. He wanted back to the deep blue sea.

"Naval command knows you Mike. I know you asked a ship and they know you want one. I pulled some strings and Canberra guaranteed me they will put you back on the ocean within a year, but for now a desk job it is." "Thanks Max, I appreciate it." He looked at Kate, "Louise will spend a lot of time with her father I think." "And what a father she has.' Kate replied.

"As for you Kate, I haven't got such good news." Kate turned to Maxine while she seated. "You will not have a lot of time to spend with Louise." Kate looked wonderingly. Mike smiled in silence. "Your name also stood on the list. New epaulets for you to I believe. You've been promoted to lieutenant-commander." She blushed, "Thanks Maxine." "Ooh, there's more. You can move out of the XO's cabin at Hammersley and move into the CO's one. You've been given your first command, Kate. As of today you are the new commander of Hammersley." Kate was very very happy. She got her first command.

An hour later the meeting was over. Lieutenant-commander McGregor had received her orders. Tomorrow a meeting was announced for all Hammersley crew, but tonight was for her and Mike. They went to their favourite restaurant, had a delicious meal and discussed their future, their past, their everything.

 **4th September, NAVCOM, HMAS Cairns, briefing room, 0900**

The Hammersley crew was present in the briefing room. They chatted all around. They were stuck on land for two weeks now. Hammersley needed maintenance and Marine Tech was quite busy with it. 2Dads was boasting about his last trip to Byron Bay with his brother. Apparently there was a girl 'Summer' that could perform magic with her tongue. Spider really didn't want to know.

"Attention!", an NCO shouted and Maxine and Kate entered the room. Everyone jumped into attention. "Good morning You may be seated," Maxine said. "They made 'Knockers' a captain?" 2Dads whispered to Spider? , Maxine looked sternly at 2Dads. Oops, hopefully she didn't hear that he thought. "I'll ordered you all in to announce you are going back to sea." "Yeah!" the sailors shouted and applauded. "Yes, ok! That's enough" Maxine said after 10 seconds of roaring. She smiled inside. "I've had to find you all a new CO as captain Flynn talents are indispensable here in NAVCOM." Andy Thorpe frowned his eyes. "Yeah right, not a donkey would consider that to be true" he said to Bird. She smiled. "Your new CO is… " Maxine said and that moment the door opened and petty officer Pete Tomaszewski entered the room. "No way!" Charge shouted for everyone in the room. "NAVCOM made you an officer?!" "Of course not you idiot! Since when I lost my self-esteem?" Pete returned. Maxine frowned. "Sorry ma'am, that came out completely wrong," Pete said quickly. "I hope that was a slip of the tongue sailor because the NAVCOM latrines need a good polish and I think I just found the right person." "Sorry ma'am" Pete said again. Everyone in that room smiled inside, Kate and Maxine included. "So as I was saying, we have found you a new CO. Kate stood up and got a roaring applause from her crew. "You deserve it." Charge said and a lot of people in the room agreed.

"A new CO needs a new XO. Lieutenant Alexander Banning has accepted that job." The crew nodded a welcome. "Lieutenant Caetano will come back as your navigator." Again the group smiled and nodded. "Mister 'slip of the tongue' Tomaszewski will return as your bosun." Pete shuffled in his seat. "Petty Officer Ethan 'Flash' Donovan will be the new coxswain, his new mate is Seaman Riley Brown who comes right from the navy training centre Cerberus." They stood up and greeted everyone.

"Good, now everyone is acquainted, let's discuss agendas. You'll set sail on the twelfth of September. NAVCOM and the ships officers will write out the patrol route. The coming week you will train regular procedures in home base, on the shores and in Cairns harbour. Lieutenant O'hara from training center is due to meet you all at 11 o'clock in sports hall 5. Training starts at 1300 hours." The crew sighted. "Ooh no!" 2Dads moaned, "O'hara hates my guts". Spider looked questioning at him and bird said "Yeah, she has every right. At the new year's reception you were so drunk you said that she had the back side of a bull dozer." Spider couldn't stop laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter tw** o

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **10th September, NAVCOM, HMAS Cairns, briefing room, 1630**

The Hammersley crew looked dead tired as they all sat down in the main briefing room at NAVCOM. Lieutenant O'Hara and her team let the crew sweat on the training days. For one reason or another the instructors always picked 2Dads to demonstrate new exercises or for some really dirty missions. When he protested, every instructor said it was purely coincidental. Bird giggled every time that happened.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen", Kate and Maxine said together went they entered the room and the full crew stood to attention. "You can have a seat."

Maxine stood on the tribune while speaking. "As addressed last week, you'll make sail within 48 hours. Hammersley will return to Samaru. As you are no doubt aware, the local government has problems with insurgents again. They have officially asked Canberra for assistance. So Hammersley will go back to Samaru waters. You will not go alone. NAVCOM put you in a rotation with HMAS Kingston. You will relieve each other every 4 weeks. En route to Samaru you will keep up regular patrol missions. While sailing to Samaru, you'll escort a small ferry. 25 men from 'Lyons Security' will be on board. They'll come on invitation from the Samaruan government. They'll help the Samaruans with the law enforcement. Tomorrow you'll get a 24 hour leave but on the 12th everyone must be on board at 0730. Your Co will now discuss the practical arrangements."

 **Beachfun pub, Cairns, 1930**

"To our new patrol!" Charge yelled. "Ooh yeah!" the crew responded. The ambiance was elevated. Finally they would go back to the sea. "Samaru again. Are you up to it?" Spider asked Charge. "Knockers and the CO asked me the same thing after the briefing. If I wanted they would post me on HMAS Langston and their charge would join Hammersley. But I refused. I've let it go. I'm ready to go back." Riley looked questioning at Spider. "Long story mate, another time." Spider answered.

"Can I ask something?" Riley said. "Why Samaru again? It's the second peace keeping mission in five years. Why is Australia so concerned with the internal safety of a neighboring country? It's not like Canada will intervene in the US because they have a high crime rate." "Piracy mate, they're scared of piracy." Charged said with a conspicuous voice. "What?" Spider, 2Dads and Bird looked doubtfully. "Another conspiracy theory?" said Spider. "definitely not." Nav said. "You should look at a map once and a while. The Samaru islands only lay 20 miles from the shipping route to the US. Canberra is scared that the uprising will destroy the Samaruan economy and that the fishermen will go pirating." Spider laughed. "Come on! We're in modern times now. Piracy is something of the past. In the Caribbean and so on." "You're wrong their mate." Charge said, "That's exactly what is happening in Somalia right now. Since 1990 fishermen are pirating in the Somalian Gulf because of a civil war. They're attacking everything. Pleasure crafts, oil tankers, cargo liners, … They have no other income, so they have nothing to lose. Once they take a vessel. The owner must pay a huge ransom to get his ship back. It's better now, but a couple of years ago almost a ship a week was attacked and its crew taken hostage."

Riley didn't like that. He loved the sea since he was a kid. When he had the chance he took his surf board and tried to tame the waves. But real pirates? He wasn't in the mood for that. He was a blond skinny guy but very witty. He was looking forward to his first real assignment on a ship.

"What was O'Hara's playing at with that nuclear exercise two days ago? I've never had one of those.", 2Dads said. "I've had them." Ethan, the new coxswain said, "when I was on submarines, we had them regularly. But I never heard they gave them to patrol boat crew." "Bull Dozer must have seen a movie about nukes and decided it's was a nice change for a while." 2Dads said. "No, I don't think so. The medic from HMAS Huon said also they got a nuke exercise. Maybe a new protocol or so." Bird said.

"Ok Spider, you're up!", charge yelled. "Not for me," Nav said, " I'm going home. I want to see my parents before we go out to sea." Nav went to the door and spider got more drinks at the bar. When he got his beers, he turned and bumped into a young blond woman. The entire tray of drinks showered her dress. She was soaked. "You idiot!" she shouted, "Did you had your eyes in your pocket?!" "I'm sorry," Spider said, "Let me clean your dress." "Leave me alone!" she shouted and went out while bumping into Nav who was talking to a young blond muscled guy at the door. The crew couldn't stop laughing. 2Dads almost fell of his chair. Spider was blushing. He could sink through the floor.

 **Mike and Kate's house, Cairns, 2000**

Mike and Kate were laying in the lounge. They were drinking a glass of wine. Her favorite cd was playing. His head resting on her lap. "I will miss you," he said. "I'll miss you to, but I think I'll miss Louise just a little bit more," she said teasingly. "Be careful, will you? Last time we were there, it almost cost my life. And Jims to." Mike said worried. "I will, believe me." Kate answered softly while gently messing with his hair. I have the best crew I can imaging. And this time, there's no master villain to take us out." Mike laughed but he had a very bad feeling the Samaruan mission.

 **12th September, HMAS Cairns docks, Forenoon watch, 0800**

"All personnel on board, ma'am," the XO said while entering the bridge. "Ok, thanks. Buffer, are all the supplies on board?" "Yes ma'am. All provisions, gear, weapons and ammo is accounted for. Spider and I checked everything together with the harbour master." "Good, Charge, machines and fuel?" "My mates and I checked every tube, button and valve, ma'am. Both engines are as smoothly as possible. Fuel tanks are fully loaded.". "Very good."

RO entered the bridge. "Boss, the ferry 'Lyons teeth' has entered the harbour and radioed me the she will be ready to go out in less than an hour." "Aah good. then we're even running ahead of our schedule. Buffer, will you join me? Let's meet them." She looked around but couldn't find what she was looking for. "Spider, I left the blue map with the weather forecasts in the ships office. Get it for me, please. I'll be at the 'Lyons teeth'." "Yes, ma'am", he said and he took off. Kate and buffer left the bridge. "X, you have the ship." "I have the ship.' Alex echoed as Kate went down the stairs.

Kate and buffer walked to the Lyons Teeth. A woman with long brown hear in a skirt suit was talking with a muscled man in the Lyons blue uniform. "Good morning, miss Lyons?" Kate asked. "Yes, I'm Saskia Lyons, head of Lyons security. You're the captain of the ship that will escort my employees to Samaru?" "Yes," said Kate. "I'm glad the navy will escort us. Their is safety in numbers. This is Ben Mitchell." Saskia said, while pointing to the muscled man in the blue uniform." He was a handsome man around his forties. He stood good in the dark blue Lyons uniform. A dark blue stylish pants with a thin red line across the leg and a dark blue shirt with epaulets on the shoulders and the Lyons Security logo on the sleeve.

"Hello, good morning, captain" He said kindly while smiling. "Call me Ben, please. I'll lead our operation in Samaru." "And what is your operation exactly?" Kate asked. "The Samaruan government asked us to assist with the law enforcement. Their army and a lot of the police is employed to the problems with the rebels. We'll be helping them to do the basic police tasks. Patrolling the streets, stationary guard duty and so on… Unarmed of course. We'll only there to relieve the police force from some of their routine tasks. The real police work is still their jobs." Saskia answered. "Now please, excuse me. I'll have a lot to do. All the practical stuff, you can arrange with Ben." She shook hands with Kate and she left.

In the mean while Spider was walking towards his CO when he crossed a familiar face. "If that isn't the worst bartender of Cairns," the beautiful blond woman with green eyes in her mid-twenties said while smiling. Spider blushed. "Euh, Yeah, hello. Sorry again for that." Spider recognized the women he covered with beers from the bar. "It's all right. I shouldn't got that angry. But I was just pissed. I had a row with my ex-husband that afternoon and you were just the last drop. I'm Daisy, by the why." "Hello. I'm Spider, euh… I mean, I'm Spider Web, euh… no I'm Billy Web, but everyone on board calls me Spider." He blushed again. She laughed. Actually she found him really cute with his nice black hair and his gentle brown eyes. It was a long time ago she could laugh with a guy. "Well, Spider Billy, nice to meet you. Maybe I see you around in Samaru, but now I have to get on board." "you're also going to Samaru?" "Yes, I'm part of the team that will protect the center of Samaru Town." She said will walking on the gang way. Spiders heart made a little jump. "Come on mate, gather all you courage and ask her" he thought to himself. "Maybe we should have a drink there?" Spider asked while she walked away. "No, we shouldn't." Daisy said. "But we will." And she smiled at him. Spider blushed.

"Spider… Spider!... SPIDER!" Buffer shouted. "CO asked for her map three times already!" "Sorry Buff, sorry ma'am" Spider said. Kate looked angrily while taking the map.

 **12th September, HMAS Hammersley, Bridge, forenoon watch, 0930**

"We have permission to sail." RO said to his CO. "Ok, 2Dads, take her out." "Steer 3-4-5" Nav said. "I'll steer 3-4-5" Leo echoed. Hammersley left and the 'Lyons Teeth' followed her.

"Nav, a word in my cabin, if you please." Kate said, "X, you have the ship." "I have the ship." Alex Banning answered and he took a seat in the captain's chair.

"How are you? We hadn't had a chance to catch up during the training days. " Kate asked Nikki. "Good, No, not good, I'm doing great." She said on a conspirer tone. Nikki smiled a bit. "Ooh, you're doing great now. Are you? Tell me!" "Well," Nikki said enthusiastically, "I met a guy…" "Tell me!" "he's a ER doctor at Cairns hospital, he's really really nice. I met him the day before yesterday at the bar after the briefing. We went to a quiet spot and started talking."

Spider past the door of the CO's cabin. He heard his boss and the Nav giggling like little school girls. "Their having a lot of fun." He said while walking to kitchen.

Spider entered the galley. Bird was preparing food for lunch. "Can I have brew?" Spider said. "Only if you tell me about your blond goddess." Bird teased him. "My blond goddess?" he asked. "That blond women from Lyons. I saw you on the quay talking with her. Everyone one the bridge saw you becoming as red as a tomato." Bird said smiling. "Ooh her." Spider said. His heart made that little jump again. "Her name is Daisy. She's also sailing to Samaru. She's divorced. And euh… well, we're going to have drink together." Spider blushed. "That seemed to be a very good idea. She looks really nice." Bird said. "she sure is." Spider thought to himself.

 **13th September, Samaru harbour, Forenoon watch, 1100**

"We made good time." Alex said to his CO on the bridge. "Yes, we did. We had luck the storm stayed north of us." Kate took the PA microphone and said: "Do you hear, this is the captain speaking. After lunch, all personnel is here by ordered to help unload the ship. Each division has to report to the X for their task. As the X established you have been behaving very good, he pleaded for some time off. Everyone, except the skeleton crew, has Cinderella leave. Everyone back on board by midnight. That is all."

"Thanks, X!" Charge said from his chair at the bridge. Alex looked questioningly at Kate. "It's always good to have some credit with the crew."

At 1830 everyone was making ready for an evening out. Nav stayed on board as she was officer of the watch. 2Dads, Charge, Bird, Buffer and RO were ready to go ashore. "Where's Spider?" 2Dads asked. "I think he isn't coming." Bird said and she winked at 2Dads. "No," Charge said, "That blond woman form Lyons? Really?". "Ooh, yes." Bird said. At that moment Spider past in the small corridor. "You go and get her Tiger!" 2Dads said as Spider walked by. "It's just a drink, nothing more." Spider said. They all laughed and left the ship.

"Are you joining us?" Buffer asked the CO as they passed her by. "No, I'll join you later maybe. The X and I have a meeting with the island governor." "Ok, have fun!" Buffer said and they walked. "Fat chance." Kate thought to herself.

Everyone went to a local bar, Daisy waited at the ship as spider got off. "Ready for that drink, Billy?" She asked. He nodded.

Daisy and Spider were having a drink in a local bar. They sat on a candle light table near the window. Spider was talking: "So after secondary school I had no idea what I wanted to do but I always have been in love with the sea. So I decided to sign a contract in the navy. First year was hard. I came on Hammersley together with Kate McGregor, our CO. We did our first boarding together. That's was seven years ago and I haven't got any regrets about it. It was the best choice I ever made."

Daisy was looking at Spider. He was really a nice guy. He had dreamingly brown eyes. "And you? What's your story." "Euh… what?" she asked. "Ooh, I'm a single mother. I have a son, Luke, who's three now. He's a real piece of work, but the best thing that ever happened to me." "You have a son?" Spider asked surprised. He didn't expected that. "Yes. I hope that doesn't scare you. When I was 18 I wanted to see the world. I really dreamed of becoming a teacher and leave Australia to teach in Africa or something. But then I met Rick. He was a great guy I thought. My friends didn't think so and they all warned me against him. I didn't believe them. Unfortunately they were right. I found out he was a real scum." Spider was looking at her. "Her voice was so gentle. But she had a kid. Wouldn't that be weird? But she is so great." Spider thought.

"He practically forced me to stop studying. After a stupid night, I found out I was pregnant. He really went berserk. He hit me so hard I ended up in ICU. That was a real eye-opener. I got a restraining order against him en my mum and dad helped me out. But I couldn't resume my studies. So I had to find a job. I could start immediately at Lyons security. And now three years later I still work here. Samaru is furthest I saw of the world. All the rest are parking lots and shopping centra. I don't think I will ever teach in Africa." She said sadly.

Spider felt sorry for her. "Never say never. You'll never know what will be in your path." Spider said with twinkling eyes. Daisy smiled. She came closer and closer. Spider could smell her sultry oder. When her lips touched his, his heart made that little jump again.

When he put her arms around her, he heard tapping on a window. He ignored it. She was so fantastic. And her scent, it was intoxicating. The tapping became louder. "Spider! Come on! We must go! Spider!" He stopped and it felt like waking from a dream. The entire crew of Hammersley stood on the side of the window of the bar. "Sorry to interrupt your date, mate," Charge said, "but if you don't come with us now, the X will have us flogged.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go. We're on Cinderella leave. I must be back on board by midnight." "Don't mind if I walk back with you?" she asked. "Of course not."

At the entrance of the harbor, they split up. Daisy went to her hotel and Spider went with his crew back to Hammersley but not without giving her the warmest hug and the longest kiss possible. "Bye!" he said. "Bye," Daisy whispered in his ear. "You're a great guy. I think I love you, Spider Webb." He smiled and took off.

"You really hit the jack pot there, mate." 2Dads said jokingly. "Oi! Leave it, will you. She's a really great woman. Don't talk about her like that" Spider replied. Bird smiled at Buffer and he winked back.

The X and the CO were waiting on the gang way. "All right, two minutes before midnight and everyone is back." Kate said. "That's good news because NAVCOM just called. We must set sail immediately."

* * *

 _That's it! This is chapter 2. Hopefully you all liked it. Please comment on my writing. It's the best motivation to continue with this story!_

 _Bye!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **14th September, HMAS Hammersley, Ships Office, Morning watch, 0730**

"Do you hear, this is the captain speaking. All senior staff and boarding crew to the ships office." Kates voice boomed trough the PA system. "Donovan, you have the ship." Kate, Nikki and Alex left to and went to the ships office. Charge, Buffer, Riley, 2Dads and Bird were already waiting for them. Nav did the talking: "At eleven hundred hours last evening Hammersley got a call from NAVCOM. The yacht "Jaylinn" has left Australia and is heading for Samaraun waters. She has a package on board, the federal police is very interest in. NAVCOM ordered us to intercept the Jaylinn. While you were all enjoying your gentle racks, I've established a search perimeter where she could be now. When she's in range, the boarding crew must intercept her. We do not know how many people are on board, nor do we know if they're armed or not. So be careful when boarding her." Every one nodded. Kate went over some extra details and 15 minutes later, the meeting was adjourned. They set sail towards the search area.

 **14th September, HMAS Hammersley, Bridge, First dog watch, 1610**

"God damnit. Where is she?" Nav whispered between her teeth. They were already 2 hours in the search area but there wasn't any sign of the Jaylinn. It was only logical that, if she was sailing to Samaru, she must be in these waters. But she wasn't. all bridge personnel was looking at an empty ocean. Nav put down her binoculars and stepped to the map table. Alex, the X, joined her. "What are you thinking?" Alex asked her. "I don't get it, she should be her."

"Boss!" Nikki shouted. Kate joined her. "What is it?". "Given the information NAVCOM gave us, we thought she was heading directly to Samaru. But was if she isn't." She pointed at 4 small dots on the map. "Leekau Islands. An hour sail from here. It's completely uninhabited and no bigger than a football field. It's a good hiding place. And when the night falls she can set off under cover of darkness. Nobody would see her." The three officers looked at each other. Kate nodded and shouted: "Helmsman, steer 0-7-8!" "0-7-8" Riley answered. Hammersley turned to her starboard side and set course towards Leekau Islands.

 **14th September, HMAS Hammersley, Bridge, First dog watch, 1705**

Kate took the mike from the PA system. "Do you hear, this is the captain speaking. We believe the yacht Jaylinn is hiding in the vegetation on the shoreline. All hands to watching stations, all hands to watching stations, all hands to watching stations."

All addressed sailors took a binocular and went to their designated positions. They started scouting the shoreline.

 **14th September, yacht Jaylinn, near the shoreline of Leekau Island.**

Alexy Peterson brought a bottle cold beer to James, her husband who's was reading on the deck of his yacht Jaylinn. "Thanks honey," he said to his wife. A 23 year old woman downstairs smiled as she saw her parents kiss each other.

James Peterson was retired for 5 years now but still did some small jobs for his former employer. "Get the package to Samaru", his employer had said. Make sure you do not get intercepted by the navy. He had left the marina of Yorkeys Knob, yesterday morning. He knew the navy would send out HMAS Langston to intercept him but he made sure she was busy with a mayday call 10 miles from his position. When the Langston arrived they only found a floating transponder.

Instead of sailing directly to Samaru he sailed hard south and then he went up north again but not straight to Samaru. He made a stopover on Leekau. Under cover of night, he would sail to Samaru so he could deliver his package.

"James, There! They found us!" Alexy said while pointing to a ship that was coming up on the horizon. "No way! Impossible!" He took his binoculars. He recognized the hull. "That's an Armidaler," he said. "A patrol boat." He almost could see the tenant number on her hull. Number 82. So it was the Hammersley that was hunting them. That's McGregor's ship. His employer had warned him from her CO. "How the hell did they find them? Ooh…", he thought. "Caetano is their Nav..."

Calling Nikki Caetano the best Nav in the Australian Navy was a bit too much credit, but she was certainly in the top 10. When the "First Intelligence Battalion", the department responsible for military maps, searched a new assistant-commander, Nikki's name felled several times. But hen something happened with a guy she loved and she took some time off.

"What do we do now?" Alexy asked her husband. "By now the captain will have posted scouts on deck to search the coastline." Peter said. "Within half an hour they will have found us. We wait until is she is close enough, then we make a run for it. We sail between the islands trough. We're in shallow water. She can't follow us. Her draft is too big. With a bit of luck we can outrun their RHIB's." Peter sat at the rudder of his boat. Ready to take off.

Every available man stood with binoculars on deck. They scouted the coastline for the Jaylinn. "how much water below the hull?" X asked. "3,90 meters", Nav said. They were getting to close to the shores. Hammersley needed a depth of 3 meters or she would run aground. "Slowly, Riley. Only 5 nots speed. Gently turn a bit to starboard. We don't want her kissing the ground."

"THERE! GOT HIM!" Spider shouted on the Bridge. "At ten o'clock!" He pointed to a small black dot on the shoreline. The X looked but didn't spotted the Jaylinn immediately. He looked and looked and then: "Yep, I see her." He said to Kate. "We can't go in. The waters to shallow." Nav said. The CO took the mike: "All hands to boarding stations, all hands to boarding stations." "X, take the boarding party and go after them. They'll probably flee between the islands. Chase her trough. We wait at the other said of the island." "Ok, boss," he answered and left the bridge.

Buffer, the X, 2Dads, Bird and Riley left off with the RHIB. At that moment, the Jaylinn left her hiding place. The RHIB chased after them. The water between the islands turned and twisted in every direction. It was impossible to catch up with her. In the meantime, Hammersley sailed around the main Leekau island. When she was almost at the other side, Kate saw the Jaylinn splashing out of the shallow water between the islands, the RHIB on her tail.

The Hammersley was closing in to the Jaylinn. "Now we have her." Kate said. "RO, give her the message." RO took the mike and said: "Yacht Jaylinn, this is the Australian warship Hammersley. Stop and heave to, we intend to board you." James took the mike and shouted to Hammersley: "Are you NUTS!?"

"Spider, to the G2", Kate said. "Yes ma'am!" He took the box of ammo and went out to the .50 machine gun. "Gunner, three short bursts, 3 to 5 rounds each, 50 yards ahead of the bow! ENGAGE!" Spider opened fire. Bang, bang, bang,… the bullets hit the surface of the water. Alexy shrieked. "They're shooting at us!" The Jaylinn slowed down. "Ok, X, You can board." Kate radioed.

The RHIB closed in on the Jaylinn. Buffer made ready to jump. At the moment Buffer wanted to jump board, James accelerated and the Jaylinn got off. Buffer fell in the water. "Man in the water, man in the water!" The X and 2Dads pulled Buffer out. "God dammit! I skin him alive!" Buffer was cursing so heard he would've made a drunk sailor blush.

"We do it again." the X said. "I'll go first." This time the boarding succeeded. The crew got on board with their weapons out. A soaking wet Buffer shouted at Peter: "Stop the engine, go down on your knees and put your hands up." "You look a bit wet, navy. Fancied a swim?" James said laughingly. Buffer wanted to say something when James said: "Be good now, navy boy or I'll have to file a complaint against you." "On your knees!" Buffer shouted. James got on this knees next to his wife Alexy.

Riley opened the cabin door and said "I'll check downstairs." "NO!" Buffer and the X shouted together. Too late. Bang! Bang! Two shots were fired from the cabin and hit Riley full in his chest. A huge red stain was visible. Riley went down.

* * *

 _What will happen now? Is Riley dead or not? And what will happen with Spider and Daisy? If you want to know, please continue to read and please comment on this chapter! The more comments, the more motivation to continue to write._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5._

 _Has Riley survived the shooting? You can find out here in chapter 4._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **14th September, yacht Jaylinn, Last dog watch, 1810**

Riley was laying on the floor. A huge red stain was visible on his chest. 2 shots were just fired from below decks. They hit Riley full in the chest. As a reflex, Bird went down on one knee. She pointed her sidearm on a 23 year old woman with a smoking gun in her hand. She fired three shots on the women. 1 shot hit her in the shoulder, the two others in the stomach. "Jaylinn! No!" Alexy shouted. Jaylinn, the daughter of Peter and Alexy hit the floor. James looked at Buffer. "Ooh Pete, what a mess," he said. "Yes James, a mess indeed…"

"Exercise, lock out!" the X shouted. "Riley stand up. Miss, are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine. Those paint bullets come in heard." Jaylinn replied. "2Dads the package we need is in the cabin. Get it, Bird help him carrying it. Everybody to Hammersley for debriefing." The X commanded. "And Buffer, change into a dry uniform first." Everybody laughed exept Buffer, he looked very sour.

On Hammersley Riley had a hell of a time. "What were you thinking?!" Kate asked loudly. "Going into a cabin before the X or the boatswain cleared it. If this was a live action and not a NAVCOM training, you would be laying in a body bag! I want you to study on every procedure the navy has until you can recite it in ancient Greek! Buffer will see to that. As for the rest of you good job. Bird, good defensive shooting. Well done. Buffer, try not to go for a swim before we board a ship. It makes the deck slippery. Everyone except Riley was laughing." This would haunt Buffer for years to come. 23 years in the navy and he never missed a jump, except for today.

"Boarding crew dismissed." The CO said.

"So what was in the package?" 2Dads asked James. He opened the two boxes. "Beer and meat, mate. Everything for the perfect barbecue." 2Dads looked as if he just heard Christmas was coming 3 months earlier this year.

 **14th September, Leekau Island, Last dog watch, 2030**

Everyone was sitting round a campfire on a sandy beach at Leekau Island. Buffer and 2Dads were looking after the barbecue. Riley was still shocked form the CO's words and he was sitting very quietly, staring at the fire. James walked up to him and gave him a beer. "Nothing as good to bring you back to the land of the living as cold beer, mate." "Thanks." "Your CO was right, mate. That was a stupid thing to do. You never enter a cabin without a mate covering you. Just learn from it. Kate shouted at you today, but she meant it well." "Listen to him, Riley. You can learn from the best." Kate said as she joined in with a beer in her hand. "Don't ever do that again. I would hate to have to write a letter to your mum and dad that you were killed in action. Ok?" she asked compassionately. "Yes ma'am."

Spider, Nav and Alex joined in. "So James, I believe lieutenant-commander Hidings will be very annoyed. It's the fourth time Maxine and her NAVCOM-staff organizes this kind of "search and intercept" exercise and it's the fourth time you've escaped the Langston." Kate said. "Hahaha! Yes indeed. I'll sent him to you, Nav. You must teach him a couple of your tricks. That's was damn fine navigating by the way. I never thought you would come looking for us here, at Leekau." "It was the most logical place to look after we didn't find you in the search area." Nikki said. "So how is retired life treating you?" "Ooh is great Nikki. We bought ourselves this nice baby, he pointed at the Jaylinn who lay for anchor, and now we go out at sea as much as we can. But I would be lying if I told you I wasn't missing the navy. I miss commanding my old frigate, the Arunta. I miss the sphere on board, the thrill of the action…

But I'm happy that I can spend much more time with my Alexy." He hugged his wife while saying that. She smiled. "We'll be joining you to Samaru if you don't mind."Alexy said. "No, not at all," Kate answered, "We must drop Jaylinn off there."

"You called me mum?" Jaylinn said while bringing a plate from the barbecue.

"What are you going to do there?" the XO asked? "The area isn't that stable for the moment." "Yes I know," Jaylinn said, "I'm going to work there as a doctor in a field hospital. By the way, Nikki, I've recently saw Kaelin, a colleague of my and he told me he met a very nice and sweet girl who worked in the navy as a navigator. He was really in to you!" Nikki blushed and she looked at Jaylinn and Kate. Both girls winked at Nikki and all three giggled as little schoolgirls again.

"Just be careful, sweetie," James said." Things are changing in Samaru. We've been there a couple of times and it isn't going the right way." "What do you mean?" asked Spider.

"I don't know exactly," James started telling: "It started changing 2 years ago. It has something to do with some ground works on Maluna, the smallest of the Samaru islands. Since then everything went down the drain. Local farmers came up against a proposition of the government. A couple of months ago, the insurgents came back. That was the moment the Samaruan president asked Canberra for help. But that didn't went easy. It was a huge discussion in parliament. Under pressure of opposition leader Cobana, a local landowner, Australian soldiers weren't allowed on Samaru. The navy was ok, but no soldiers. At the end, the government and the opposition agreed that an Australian private security company was allowed to help. But only unarmed." "Pffff… What a political wasp nest." Spider said. His thoughts went immediately to Daisy. He hoped she was safe.

Buffer came to the camp fire with a plate of food. He sat next to Charge. "I'm happy your back, Buf. I knew minesweepers weren't your stuff." "Well, I wasn't planning to come back really. I just couldn't get along with lieutenant Danian, our CO. When I saw that Hammersley was looking for a new boatswain, I took my chance. I'm glad Knockers accepted my application. Danian was pissed alright. A week before I was released, he gave me a negative report. So I couldn't get promoted. I have to wait a full year for the new promotions list." "That's really shitty." said Charge. "Yeah, it was, but man I'm glad to be back on Hammersley. I really missed her the last 4 years." "Don't worry about that, Pete. Since you were my boatswain on the Geelong, I know what you are worth and so does captain White." James said. "There is a reason why Danian is still a lieutenant. He's been passed for promotion 4 times already. He was an ass when he was my Nav and from what I hear now, he still is."

Bird gave Spider a small push. "So, tell me lover boy. What's up with you and Daisy?" Spider blushed again. Bird felled warm inside when she saw Spider was so happy. "Well… I don't know really. She's a great woman, you know. Gentle, intelligent, powerful, beautiful, …" "Waw! Someone's in love. Look at yourself, you're gleaming!" Bird said teasingly. "Yeah, I guess. But she has a kid, Luke, he's three. And what with him? Bird, a toddler. I mean, … that's just scary!" "Spider, you're a great guy and she seems a great girl. You just should take the jump in the deep. I think it will be great." Spider was troubled. "I can't raise a kid. But Daisy, just seems perfect…"

 **23st September, Samaruan waters, 6 miles east of Samaru Island**

More than a week has passed since Hammersley escorted the Jaylinn to Samaru. When they were in the harbour, they could hear shooting in the hills. The villagers looked scared every time it happened. Kate informed with a government official. A police colonel told her that small towns got attacked, people slaughtered… The bigger towns and cities were spared. The attacks always were the same. Armoured jeeps, a lot of armed men, a lot of shooting around. Men, women and children got killed. There were stories of rape and arson… all the beastly things that happen in a war. There was fear hanging in the streets. The insurgents always attacked villages without a police station or always when the mobile police patrols has left.

Lately also police patrols were attacked. Two times already a heavily armed police patrol was ambushed on the road. Their cars were filled with bullet holes from machineguns. Their weapons and uniforms were stolen, the policemen and women shot. No one had survived. It was always after hours searching the missing patrols had been found. Hammersley crew was horrified when they heared.

When in the harbour, Hammersley was restocked with food and other supplies. Spider got an hour leave from Buffer to see Daisy. "One hour, mate! If you're not back I'll have you confined to the ship for the rest of this patrol!" "Yes, Buf! I'll be back in an hour." Spider said. He rushed off, bought a small pendant with a golden heart (at least, the market seller said it was real gold of the best quality, Spider didn't believe him) and searched all the places Daisy could be. After 30 minutes he found her, standing guard at a small market together with a female armed police officer. She felled warm inside when she saw Spider running towards her. They hugged as it was the hug they would ever share. The police woman smiled.

The moment Spider wanted to say goodbye, a green truck drove into the market square. Two men were standing in the back of the truck. They looked like young farmer boys in their teens. The teenagers threw a lot of leaflets to the people in the market and then rushed off. Out of the blue, three other police agents came and together with Daisy and the other police woman they ran after the truck but the truck sped off. Spider took one of the leaflets but couldn't read it. It was written in the local language. He put it in his pocket, kissed Daisy goodbye and rushed off to the harbour, almost running into a woman who was buying some rice. She looked really angry at Spider.

On deck of Hammersley Buffer was looking on his watch when he saw Spider running towards the ship. The boy was running as the devil himself was after him. "61 minutes!" Buffer shouted. "You're late!" Spider lost all colour. "I'm sorry, Buff, but…" "Yeah, yeah, it's all right." Buffer said. "Is Daisy ok?" "Yes, she is." "Ok. Resume you duties. We're leaving in 2 hours and a those boxes must be piled up in the stock room before take-off."

An exhausted Spider started carrying boxes on Hammersley and Buffer was smiling. "Young and in love," he thought, "the best combination in the world." "When would he find a nice girl to settle down with?" he thought.

The week after that was a dull one. Hammersley was surveying Samaruan waters. They controlled some fishing boats. They intercepted a guy with a few kilos of cocaine but that was it. He was brought back to Samaru and handed over to the local police.

Spider was filling in a watch report while working on the EOD. Suddenly his cell phone ringed. Daisy was calling. He didn't thought he would have any reception this far out. They were at least 4 miles in sea. He picked up. "Billy! You must come and help us! It's an ambush! They're shooting at us!" "Daisy where are you, what is happening!" Spider said panicking. All bridge personnel looked bewildered at Spider. Kate who heared Daisy shouting said: "Put her on speaker." "Daisy, this is the captain of Hammersley. What's happening?" "We're under attack! They shot at us. Our jeep and the radio is destroyed. Please come and help us!" "We're coming, where are you?" Kate replied. "I… I don't know. The left Samaru town half an hour ago an drove east. We were going to a small town called Karika. We're on a sandy road. I can see the ocean from here. Ooh no! He saw me!" BANG BANG BANG! They heared shooting on the other end. "Daisy! Daisy! Are you ok?!," Spider yelled. "Yes… grrrrrrrr Billy … are… grrrrrrrr … fire …" tuuuuuuuuut.

The line was dead. Spider looked at his phone. He lost reception with the cell phone tower.

* * *

 _This was it. Another chapter finished. You want to know how it's continuing. Just comment and more will come._


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5._

 _You had to wait a bit for this chapter, but work is really busy. Have fun with it. I'm already working on the next chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **23st September, Samaruan waters, 6 miles east of Samaru Island**

Spider looked at his CO with a defeated look in his eyes. He wanted to say: "We must return and help her." As of Kate could read his mind she said: "We will, Spider". "Riley steer 2-9-0 revolutions 2-0-0-0!" she commanded Riley. "Yes ma'am, steer 2-9-0, revolutions 2-0-0-0," he answered. "RO, Call the police station in Samaru town, tell them what happened and let them prepare a convoy. The moment we find them, we send the correct coordinates." RO took off to the Comcen.

The Nav was already looking on the map table. "Half an hour from Samaru Town, mostly on sandy roads. So no more than 15 kilometers out. They drove in an eastern direction, heading to Kariki." Nikki thought "So they could by on one of those three roads. All three roads past a shore, a cliff or another place where they could see the ocean… But only this one within half an hour time period!" "Yes, I think I now where they could be!" Kate en Alex came to the map table. "Here! This place fits all criteria." Nikki said. "We can land here with the RHIB," Alex said pointing at a small beach. He took the mike and said: "All hands to boarding stations, all hands to boarding stations, all hands to boarding stations." "X, full Kevlar, double plates and everyone, not just the support gunners, but everyone takes a Steyr." Kate said. "Yes boss." Alex said. "She was right," he tought, "this could be a very dangerous situation and then it was better to have a machine gun than a 9 mm pistol. "we'll be at your tail, but we arrive 10 minutes after you. The moment we arrive, we'll cover you with the Typhoon. Until then, watch your back and be very carefull." "Yes boss." Alex replied. Spider stood up from the EOD. "ma'am, I know I'm on EOD-duty, but can I please come with the boarding team?" the CO looked at her X and Alex nodded. "OK, but no heroics! You listen to Buffer and the X, you understand?" "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." Spider took off to Hammersley armoury. 2Dads took his place on the EOD.

The RHIB took off and sped off towards the landing beach. Everyone was still, the tense was high. Spider was thinking inside: "Please, let everything be okay with her, please, please, please…" Charge looked at him with a look that said: "Don't worry, we be there in time." Spider wasn't so sure of that.

The RHIB landed on the beach. "Form defensive line!", the X commanded his boarding crew. Everyone jumped out and formed half a circle around the RHIB. They were all sitting on one knee in the beach, eye trough the scope of their Steyrs, they were scouting the vegetation at the end of the shore. When the X was sure there were no attackers in the bushes he said quietly: "Ok, We go inland. Buffer take point, we form a single line behind him." After him Hammersley was coming in the bay. Kate saw her team going inland. "2Dads, Aim the Typhoon 2 meters under the treetops of the shoreline. Be ready to return fire if the crew is under attack." "Yes ma'am" he said agitated.

The boarding crew was walking towards the road, Nikki thought the attack happened. In the distance, they saw people sitting, a Jeep was parked across the road. A couple of people were sitting against the vehicle. Buffer signaled the X that he had a visual. "OK, we go in, careful everyone." They went towards the group of people sitting on the ground. "X-ray 8-2 to Papa 8-2." X radioed. "Come in, X-ray 8-2", Kate replied. "We have a visual on our target, we're closing in." "Understood, X". "RO, contact the police, tell them we found them and give the location." Niki gave a small paper with the coordinates to RO.

When they were at 50 meters, Daisy saw a group of navy personnel coming closer. She stood up and started to run towards them, while shouting: "Billy you came!" Buffer shouted back: "Lay down! Do not move! Be quiet!" Daisy looked bewildered and lied down. The boarding crew looked at the trees at their left and right, but nothing happened. He signaled that she must keep still and stay down on the road. The boarding crew slowly walked closer to the ambush site.

When they were sure no insurgents were waiting for them in the bushes he Buffer gave all-clear-signal to the crew. They all relaxed. Daisy stood up and ran to Spider. She started sobbing. "I'm so glad you are here! I didn't sign up for this. They shot at us! Billy, they shot at us. I thought I was never going to see Luke or you again!" Spider took her in his arms and hold her. She was bleeding from her upper arm. He looked around. 2 police officers were lying on the floor. The police woman was shot in the leg. The man had a nasty cut in his forehead. A guy in a Lyons uniform was looking after them. Bird went to them and started helping.

"What happened?" Spider asked. "We were ambushed. we were driving to Kariki. The police was called for a burglary. When we passed here, the tires were punched by those nails and caltrops on the road. The moment we stopped five men jumped out of the bushes. One shot at the motor of our car! The others pulled the doors open and dragged us out of the car and threw us on the floor. One of them shot with a revolver at our radio. Sabika tried to take her gun but she got shot in her leg. They took the weapons of police officers and ransacked the care. Then they shouted: 'Where are the guns?!' We tried to explain we didn't had guns in the car but they didn't believe us. Sila, (she pointed at the policeman) was going to Sabika. Then he got hit with a machete for the leader and was told to stay where he was. I got my cut when he saw me calling you. He shot with a rifle, right above my head, Billy! The leader went to Sila and said: 'We don't want to sell, got it now! Go away and don't come back!' then they ran away in that direction." She started crying again on Spiders shoulder. At that moment three jeeps drove towards them. "Incoming!" Buffer shouted. Everybody went down on one knee and aimed at the jeeps. They stopped immediately at 50 meters from their position. "This is the Samaruan Police! Do not shoot!" a loud voice shouted. The boarding crew took their weapons down. The jeeps came closer.

A group of heavily armed police officers came closer. Police colonel Jean Kusuna, who spoke to the CO and the X the other day, took command. He was a huge guy, mid-fifties, almost 2 meters and very sporty. Alex, the X, went to him and told what had happened. "Thanks for intervening. We didn't know this happened. Your boat called us in. This is normally a safe area. All the other rebel attacks happened at the other site of the island, more than 40 miles from here. The villages on this site were never attacked." "X, I'm not so sure this was an insurgent attack." Donovan said quiet to Alex. Everybody looked at him. "Well, it certainly was a pick nick either." The police colonel responded sarcastically. "Daisy," Donovan asked, "The guy who shot at the car the first time, where was he, the moment he fired?" Daisy looked troubled. "euh… over there." She pointed at the trees, at least 10 meters from where the jeep was.

Donovan looked at the car. "Look," he said, while pointing at the car: "This is a hail shot. You see where the small bullets entered the car. But look how far they are from each other. If this shot came from a pump-action shot gun, the bullets should be more centralized. So, for certain, this shot is fired with a rifle with a smooth bore. Which means, a hunting rifle. Not a shot gun, because shot guns have rifled barrels. And look at this." He showed them a small fired case from a bullet. I just spoke to the woman who got shot in the leg. She said she was shot with a rifle with a scope. This is the case from the bullet, I found it over there. It's .22 long rifle. It's a small caliber. So, if I summoned this up: an attack where normally no attacks happen, a non-lethal hail shot, fired from way too far to do any impact, a 22 hunting rifle, a guy who waist ammo to shoot at a radio. And remember what the rebel said: "We don't want to sell." No way, these guys were military trained insurgents. These guys were improvising."

Everybody was still for several seconds. The colonel said: "It could fit. The other patrols were attacked with machine guns. The culprits killed all my men on those patrols, but not here. It's completely different. But what did he mean with 'We don't want to sell.'? Nobody is buying land here. Most of the villages around here are simple farmers, so why would anybody want to buy their land?" "That's for you to investigate." The X said. The colonel was nodding. "Ok, we'll round up here. We go back to the ship and let the police handle this. Colonel, I'll mail you my report before midnight." Alex said. Spider hugged Daisy and the boarding crew went back to Hammersley.

On another road, 2 miles from where the ambush happened, drove a couple of jeeps. The men in those jeeps all had machine guns. At their feet were boxes filled with AK-47's and ammunition. Nobody saw them pass.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5._

 _Thanks for all your comments. I hope you enjoy this story. Let's continue…_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **26th September, Samaru Town, College hotel, 1030**

The 'College hotel' was originally build as 'hôtel du collège' by the French colonial government. It used to host their student-engineers from the grand-école "Académie Polytechnique" who were hired to bring Samaru to the modern French economical standards. Later traveling tradesmen, and government officials came to stay there. When build is was a splendid building with a great entrance hall, 2 beautiful dining rooms, a conference room, a ball-room, a gym and more than 75 rooms. If those walls could speak the would talk of huge balls, beautiful dresses, men in astonishing black suits, … they would talk off a life style unknown by modern men.

But now, more than 50 years later, the building needed a fresh-up. The furniture was old, the deep red velvet chairs were more gray than red and everywhere you looked the paint scaled off. As for now, 25 agents and the staff from Lyons Security resided in the hotel.

The old conference room hadn't had so much people in there for 2 years. Saskia Lyons jumped on a flight to Samaru the moment she was informed of the ambush on the road. Her director of operations, Ben Mitchell, had called it in. Police colonel Jean Kusuma and 3 of this colleagues, Lieutenant-Commander Kate McGregor, an Australian ambassador, 2 generals from the Samaruan army and a couple of government officials were discussing the situation.

After the meeting, Kate went straight to Hammersley, who was docked in port. She nodded friendly to Kusuma. She just ignored the Australian ambassador who wanted to shake hands. He was left bedazzled. Never in his career he was ignored and certainly not from (what he thought) a lower female officer in the service of the navy.

"Good morning, boss", Nav said when Kate came upon the bridge. She saw immediately Kate was in a fury. "What's wrong?" she asked. "They are arming them." Kate said. Nav looked questionable. "Euh… what?" "Lyons will bring more than 75 more agents to Samaru and the Samaruan government has allowed them to carry weapons. Apparently Mitchell and Saskia have been lobbying for weeks with Canberra and Samaru because the situation was getting more dangerous. The police and the army has more than their hands full with the rebellion. More and more police agents are used to clamp down the insurgents so now, there is a shortage of police officers. So basic police tasks will be upheld by Lyons Security. They get full police authority and will be working autonomous. In some towns they will be the only police left. And for their safety, they get weapons! Each Lyons officer must carry a gun. They even bought H&K MP5-machine guns. I don't get it. Do they really want another Blackwater scandal like the Americans had in Iraq? Arming a private company and giving them police authority. My god, what an idiots! They know nothing off weapons, they know nothing about police jobs, they know nothing of the local law-system, the most of them doesn't even speak the local language. If they make one mistake, the local population will see them as Australian invaders and suppressors and not as police." "Relax Kate, I don't think it will go that far." "I don't know," Kate said. "I have a very bad feeling about it. I have a gut feeling there are a lot of hidden agendas in this Samaruan wasp nest."

 **26th September, Samaru, field hospital, 1530**

"If I didn't needed the money, I would leave." Daisy said to Spider. Her head laid on his shoulder "I'm don't like guns. When Mitchell asked candidates for Samaru it would be a standard safety operation like we did at festivals or in shopping centra at home. But this? Policing a town. How do you do that?" "I don't know," Spider said, "I'm a sailor, not a cop. Why did you came here in the first place?" "The pay was good. We got extra travel bonuses because this isn't really a 9 to 5 job. As long as I stay here I'm paid more than double than what I would make at home. I have no problem with the shopping centre's at home, but I like them more if I can go shopping instead of patrolling them." Spider laughed. "I would like to buy a house for Luke and me and with double pay, I can save a lot more." "Is there a place for me in that house of yours?" "she looked surprisingly at Billy?" "Who knows?" she said teasingly while looking in those big brown eyes. Spider stroked her hair. "Just be very careful." "I will" Daisy said."

"Daisy, you can come in now." Jaylinn said from her cabinet. Daisy and Spider stood up and walked in Jaylinn's small office in the hospital. A pregnant woman walked out. "How are you doing. How is the arm?" "Better. Thanks." Jaylinn checked the wound. "Yes, it's healing nicely. You had luck that attacker didn't swing the machete in your arm. It's not too deep. I will disinfect it one more time and I would like to see you again in three days, but you shouldn't worry." "How's your job as a field doctor here?" Spider asked. "It's nice. It's something I always wanted to do. But… you know, this is not the Samaru I knew from my childhood. We came here so many times as I was a child. We went hiking in the hills, I went fishing with dad… people were friendly. But now, they don't speak anymore. People are afraid to talk to us. Dad was right, it has changed." "You speak Togo?" Spider said surprised but he immediately thought by himself: "Off course, she can, you idiot. How else can she give medical help to the people." "Can I ask you something? Could you translate this?" Spider took his wallet and searched for a dirty folded paper. Jaylinn read the flyer and looked surprised. "Where did you get this?" she asked. "Some guys threw this to the people in the market a few weeks ago. I actually forgot I had this, but when you said you spoke the language, I thought you maybe can translate it for me?" Jaylinn took a look at the paper. "well, basically it says that they aren't the ones attacking the villages and that Cobana is a thief and a murderer. He's stealing land from the farmers." "Who's Cobana?" Daisy asked. "He's a local land owner, a politician and a nationalist. He's the one who gave you a job." Daisy looked questionly. "What?" "Cobana didn't want an Australian peace keeping force in Samaru. He called it an invading army. He threatened with strikes and demonstrations. So instead of Aussie soldiers, Lyons was asked to help the police." "Yes, a political wasp nest." Spider thought again.

Spider and Billy walked back to the harbour. "I have to go", he said. "I must be back on board by six o'clock. We're sailing out this evening. The coming eight days I'm on sea." They hugged and Spider took off.

 **1st October, Samaruan waters, 3 miles out of Maluna coast, Forenoon watch 1120**

"Fishing boat on my port bow, this is the Australian warship Hammersley. Stop and heave too, I intend to board you!" The red and white fishing boat sailed on. They didn't react. "Again, RO." the X said. RO repeated the message. No response. "Board her, X." Kate said. Nikki called all hands to boarding stations while Alex and his team changed in their gear. The RHIB speed to the fishing boat. Buffer, Alex, 2Dads and Charge jumped on board.

Nikki and Kate were staring through their binoculars at the vessel. 2Dads went in the boathouse. Alex was talking with the skipper. He used a lot of hand gestures while pointing at his walkie talkie and Hammersley. It was quiet fun to see. At that moment a small black yacht appeared on the horizon. Nikki heard the second beep on the radar. See took a look. "What is it?" Kate asked. "an unknown vessel. There's no ID-code on screen. Apparently she doesn't has an ID-transponder. She is sailing towards us." Nikki went back to Kate and looked again at the fishing boat. The boarding crew was going back into the RHIB. "Everything OK, boss." Alex radioed: "The master doesn't understand English so he just ignored our call. It's time we translate our sentences into Togo." "Yeah, we'll see to that. Come back on board, X."

Nikki put her binoculars back and went to the galley for a brew. When she came back with 3 cups of coffee, her eyes fell on the radar screen. "Hmmm, that's strange. Boss, the boat on the radar, has just changed course and speed. She's cruising away from us now." Kate took a look on the screen while taking a coffee. Alex came on the bridge. "Aah, hot coffee!" he said while taking the third cup from Nikki. "Everything ok, ma'am. We did a regular search, but no problems." "Good, but this isn't." Kate said. "a boat without a transponder changed course when she saw us. We go after her. Riley steer 1-2-6, revolutions 2-0-0-0". Riley adjusted course and they went after the boat. After half an hour Hammersley was close enough to intercept her. "Yacht on my starboard bow, this is the Australian warship Hammersley. Stop and heave too, I intend to board you!" RO said through the radio. The yacht kept her speed. Hammersley couldn't keep up with her a lot longer. "Board her, X." Kate said to Alex. The All-hands-to-boarding-stations-message ringed through the PA-system of Hammersley. The moment the RHIB hit the water, the black yacht increased her speed and she sped off. "Wow, what's that?" 2Dads said to the X in the rhib. "Go go go!" the X said to the sailor at the rudder. The black yacht made at least 38 knots. They left Hammersley behind them. She couldn't maintain such a high speed. Every time the RHIB tried to come next to the yacht, she turned and twisted so the RHIB couldn't catch up. Each time the RHIB had to turn away to avoid a collision. When it seemed the RHIB would be able to board the yacht, a guy came out with a machine gun. "HARD TO PORT!" the X shouted at the helmsman. The RHIB yanked away to the left. The guy on the boat shot at the RHIB. The bullets hit the water where the RHIB had been moment before. "Gunners, return fire!" 2Dads and Spider shot back but because of the waves, their bullets hit nothing. The guy on the yacht took aim and another salvo was fired in the direction of the RHIB. TAK. A cable on the hull of the RHIB was hit and came loose. "Wow! Stop!" X said to the helmsman. The RHIB came to ease. Hammersley was closing in behind her. "Papa 8-2 to X-ray 8-2. We've taken a hit." "X-ray 8-2, is anyone injured?" Kate asked over the radio. "No injuries, but the grabbing cable is destroyed. We're coming back." The black yacht sped of turning left and right. "I believe we just had our first encounter we the insurgents." Charge said to Kate. "I believe we did," she replied while she saw the yacht speeding away from them.

Spider was very quiet in the RHIB, he was very quiet when he unloaded his Steyr and putted it back in the armoury. "That face, those eyes…" he was thinking. "I know those eyes…" He came with Buffer and Alex back on the bridge. Kate saw that his thoughts were elsewhere. "What is it?" Kate asked Spider. "That face…" Spider said to his CO while thinking. "I've seen him before, ma'am. That gunner on the yacht, I mean. I have seen him before, but I can't remember where." "Maybe in the market? The guys who threw the flyers?" "No ma'am. Those were only teenagers. The gunner on the boat was older. It were his eyes… I've seen his eyes before…" "It will come back to you. Just give it time." Kate said and thought: "Could Spider be on to something?"

"Where have I seen those eyes before?" Spider thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

 _I have a bit more time to write at the moment. So let's get started!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **13th October, Samaru harbour, Afternoon watch, 1430**

"We'll see if she finally has learned to park." Charge said to Buffer while looking out of the windows on Hammersleys bridge. "First time she tried it, she almost sank the boat." "Girls and parking, still a difficult combination." Buffer replied putting on a big mouth. "Do I have to remind you what you guys both did with the Melbourne in 1998? I believe there are still some pictures of it?" Nikki said. "No ma'am, sorry ma'am." Charge and Buffer said almost together. Kate giggled to Nikki.

"Let us say, she has learned to park quiet well." Kate said. "X, you have the ship."

Kate left the bridge and went to the quay. HMAS Kingston had just moored on. Lieutenant-commander Richard Curry, Kingston's CO, was greeting Kate from the gang way. "Hello Kate! How are you doing." "Good Richard, thank you." "I didn't had the time to congratulate you with your command. How's the CO-ship treating you?" "Good, thanks. The last weeks have been very interesting." "I can believe that. We still meet up at 1700 hours for briefing?" "Yes that's the plan."

At that moment, Kate heard Buffer saying: "Look who we have here. The best helmswoman of the entire fleet!" "Thank you boys! It's good to see you're still alive after Birds cooking." Bomber shouted back from the Kingstons boat deck. "Oy! Take it easy, don't get me started on your famous Bombers Blue Baked Pasta." Bird replied. Bomber came down on the quay and hugged her old crew mates. Bird, Charge, Spider, Buffer were all asking her how she was doing. Riley came down from Hammersley and walked towards them. "What did I hear, little brother love? You actually managed to get shot on your first boarding? How the hell I had to explain that to mom and dad?" Before Riley could answer Charge said: "What? Bomber is your sister?" "Yes of course she is. Brown and Brown," he said while pointing at Bomber and himself, "You never figured that out?" "We were 4 weeks at sea together and you didn't thought it was a good thing to tell us?" "Well you know now." "Bomb, we're on leave until the morning watch." Charge said "You wouldn't fancy a beer? In the pub with the red terrace on the market square – don't ask me the name, after four weeks I still can't pronounce it - they have a damn good Belgian beer 'Duvel' or something. You really must come and try it." "I'm on watch until 1800 but then I come and see you there." She said.

The evening was splendid. Kingstons and Hammersley's crew mingled together in the pub. The ambiance was great. After the fifth round of 'Duvel' 2Dads started singing. When he decided it was a good moment to start stripping his clothes off, Buffer sent him back to the ship. Around 11 o'clock Daisy 'accidentally' popped in. there was a lot of humming when she kissed Spider. "Watch out, Daisy," 2Dads said drunk, "Spider hormones can't handle those kisses." "Believe me, Spiders hormones all work perfectly fine. He has proven that to me… several times." The sailors couldn't stop howling.

The next day, Bird had to hand out a lot of aspirins. Hammersley's and Kingston's crew weren't really feeling all that well. Everything was made ready the mission transfer. The officers discussed the necessary papers, Spider went to Daisy to say good bye. He would go to Cairns for the coming 4 weeks. The Kingston was going to patrol the Samaruan waters the coming month.

At eight o'clock Hammersley took off and sailed home to Cairns. Spider was feeling very lonely while they left the harbour.

 **15th October, Kingston bridge, 10 miles out of Samaru coast, Middle watch, 0300**

Four hours ago Kingston had left the harbour of Samaru Town for her first patrol. The bridge was desolated with the exception of Bomber who had the helm. The night was pitch dark and sea as flat as a pancake. "How are we doing?" the CO said while entering the bridge. He had 2 cups of coffee with him. "We still are making 10 knots, heading 3-4-7." Bomber replied taking the coffee. "Our new Chefo must learn how to make a decent brew," commander Curry said making a sour face. "This tastes like boiled tabacco." "When did you even drank boiled tobacco?" Bomber asked teasingly. "That's a really good story, but it tells better with a couple of beers." Curry said. "You know, this is not so bad." Bomber said, "The Nav of Hammersley once let me taste her own special brew." "Ooh, Caetano's Nav brew you mean? 4 clicks of coffee, 4 clicks of sugar. She said it could keep the dead awake but all I ever had were 2 days filled with diarrhea after drinking a cup of that. But euh… you don't have to tell NAVCOM that." Richard replied. BEEP. They both laughed. BEEP.

The CO checked the radar screen. "New contact, small vessel at 3-1-0. She must just have sailed out from Samaru main island. She sailing into our direction." He took a pair of binoculars and scouted the sea but it was so dark outside you wouldn't even see your hand before your face. "She is still closing in." He took the radio. "Ship leaving from the east of Samaru island, heading 1-3-0. This is the Australian warship Kingston. You are sailing directly in our position. Adjust course to avoid collision, over." The CO repeated the message in Togo. Bomber left the helm and checked the radar. "She isn't changing, sir." Richard cursed. He repeated the message in both languages. Again, no change. BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP… BEEP BEEP… Bomber looked at the radar. A second vessel appeared on screen.

"Come on, don't tell me that idiot sails out in the middle of the night without a radio. He's at 7 miles already." BEEP BEEP… "He must be able to see our nav-lights by now. Bomber, adjust course 20 degrees star board. And sound the horn." The CO said agitated. Bomber gave him a thinking look. "Yes, I know it will wake up the crew also, but they'll also be awake if we collide and the water rise in their racks." BEEP BEEP… Bomber turned the Kingstond a bit to the right and sounded the ships horn. BWOAH, BWOAAAAH, …. An immense loud and deep sound came from the roof of the bridge outside. Bomber looked at the screen, "Sir! The second one is also heading in our direction!" "What?!" Richard stormed to the radar screen." He looked questionably at Bomber. Then he became as pale as a corps. "SOUND THE ALARM! IT'S A FIAC-ATTACK!" he yelled at Bomber. Bomber rushed to the helm and hit a small red button on the ships dash board. A high yelling alarm spread through the ship.

Bomber took the mike and shouted: "All hands awake! We are under FIAC attack! All hands to action stations, all hands to actions stations, all hands to action stations! I repeat we are under FIAC-attack!"

 **15th October, Kingston bridge, 10 miles out of Samaru coast, Middle watch, 0310**

Within seconds the sailors jumped out of their racks and ran to their positions. A very young sailor who came directly from the training center looked very scared. "What's a FIAC-attack?" he asked almost afraid of the answer. "It's a Fast Intruding Attacking Craft. Basically a speed boat loaded with guns and explosives." The boy looked even more scared after that answer. "Come mate, to your position! _Spicy Curry_ will take her out, but you have a job to do! Go now!" his roommate shouted. The two ran out of their cabin.

Kingstons RO came on the bridge only wearing her black silk panties and a bra. No time for a uniform. The Charge didn't bother to take his shirt on while he almost flew to the EOD and Typhoon screen. BEEP BEEP.

"First contact in front of us at 5 miles at 3-1-5, second contact behind us at 1-8-3 at 6 miles, but I have no visual contact." The Kingstons Nav said. "You won't. There's no wind and the sea is to flat. It's so dark that they will be only be visible within the last 100 meters." the CO said thinkingly. "Charge, night vision system!" The Charge put on the night vision of the EOD and searched the ocean. "Come on… where is she…" he searched and searched. After half a minute he shouted: "YES GOT HER! She is at three miles already. Sir, I can take her out with the Typhoon but second one is on our rear. I would have to shoot right through the ship take that one out." "No, that doesn't stand so good on your résumé. We'll let the destruction of warships to the enemy. That's more sportive." He said smilingly. A lot of people laughed but only from the stress. "We can't use the 50 cal either. The gunner can't hit her if he can't see where she is. No, we'll take the first one out and turn the ship around as if the devil himself is after her. "Helm, at my command, turn the ship to 1-2-0. Be ready! Charge, take the first FIAC out." "Aimed at target!" Charge said. "Command approved. ENGAGE!" Curry shouted.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

Not one shell hit the FIAC. Every round hit the water. The FIAC still sped towards the Kingston, she was less than 2 miles already. "Come on, Charge. Take her out. Command approved. ENGAGE!"

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

The first three grenades hit the water again but the fourth and the fifth were a straight hit. A huge explosive was visible in front of the Kingston. "My god! They are filled with explosives!" someone at the bridge said.

"Helm! Full speed! Turn 1-2-0!" Richard said loudly. Bomber steered and the Kingston started to turn to her port side.

"Come on, girl, turn, turn…" the CO said silently: "turn that big beautiful but of yours…"

"2 miles!" Nav said. "Not within firing angle." Charged replied.

…

"1,5 mile!' "Still not within firing angle."

…

"1 mile!" "Almost…"

…

The CO looked defeated. He knew he was too late. The Kingston would not be able to turn around in time to take the FIAC out. They were still turning and the Typhoon couldn't hit her. The FIAC was still at her rear. "RO, brace-command." He said with a defeated voice. The RO took the mike and said to her ship mates: "Get ready for impact, brace, brace, brace!" Everyone held on. Hell would be breaking lose any moment now.

Richard thought of his wife and their 3 kids. Number four was on the way. He would never meet the little girl who he felt kicking in his wife's belly. At least he would be together with his son, who died five years ago in a stupid accident. "I'm coming to you, little friend…" he prayed in silence. A small tear was coming up in his eye.

Bomber looked to her right and saw the defeated look in her captains eyes. "So, this was it." Bomber thought. "This is the end." Her eyes dwelt of and she saw the big dark blue sea outside next to the G3 machine gun. "… The G3 machine gun? … … only visible within the last 100 meters…" the sentence her captain said only 5 minutes ago. Lively, she jacked her head back to the CO. "a 100 meter" she almost whispered to her captain. He turned around, saw the G3, turned back and nodded to Bomber. "100 meter" he said. The life came back to his eyes. Kingston had a last fighting chance. He could save his crew and his ship. Everything was not yet lost.

The Typhoon was placed on the bow deck and so she couldn't shoot at the FIAC because then she would be firing right thru the bridge. But the G2 and G3 50 cal machine guns were placed at the sides. They had a 180 degree firing angle and could turn entirely from the bow to the stern. She could take the FIAC out if the gunner could see where to shoot at.

Bomber grabbed the box of 50 calibre ammo who was always at present at the ships bridge for emergencies. She missed it. Curry was faster. Both of them ran off the bridge, opened the door and were greeted by the cool night air. Both ran to the 50 cal machine gun.

"500 meter!" Nav yelled. "She's coming in fast."

Bomber was on automatic pilot. She opened the firing system of the machine gun.

"400 meter!"

Curry put the ammo box in its holder. He opened it, and took the belt and laid it in the firing chamber.

"300 meter! She's at 4 o'clock!"

Bomber closed the gun.

"200 meter! Come on take her out!" the Nav shouted desperately.

Bomber pulled the huge hammer back and locked the firing system. They could hear the speed boat coming closer, but they couldn't see her. Bomber turned the 50 cal towards the sound. They still didn't see the FIAC. At sudden, in the distance, Bomber thought she saw some very small white foam from a wave. "There she is!" she yelled.

"100 meters and closing in!"

Bomber looked at Richard. She looked right in his firing eyes. "Blast her to hell." He said with a silent but powerfull voice. "ENGAGE MACHINE GUN!"

Bomber pulled the trigger of the gun. With a speed of 600 rounds a minute the gun spit her bullets out towards the speed boat. They hit the water. Bomber adjusted the gun a little more.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…

"60 meters already! Get ready for impact!"

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…

Bomber was still shooting at the FIAC. She started to have troubles breathing. The smoke from the gun entered her lunges. She hadn't had time to put the white safety mask on.

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG… "Aaaaaaaah!

At sudden Richard heard a yell. "Well done! You hit her skipper. He's out. Keep firing!"

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…

Half a second later a huge blast was visible. 30 meters before HMAS Kingston the FIAC exploded. It was like the horns of Jericho themselves were blasting at the Armidaler. The speed boat broke in two. Last thing Bomber saw, was half a speed boat flying towards the Kingston with a huge speed. Then Richard and Bomber were thrown back against the outside of the bridge. Both of them fell down on deck behind the railing. When she breathed in she felled the extreme hot air entering her lungs. It was like inhaling fire instead of oxygen. Then a huge fire ball came towards HMAS Kingston.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

 _Ooh my god! Is the Kingston down or will she survive. And what with Bomber and lieutenant-commander Richard Curry? Will they live to see another day? Let's quickly find out!_

 _Enjoy chapter eight of my Sea Patrol Story!_

* * *

 **15th October, Kingston bridge, 10 miles out of Samaru coast, Middle watch, 0320**

30 meters at the back of HMAS Kingston, the small speed boat filled with TNT had exploded. Bomber and Richard had felled the blast of hot air coming towards them. They were thrown back and laid on deck between the bridge and the closed railing. Bombers eyes were still open and she felled a pain in her back. But it was nothing compared with the pain of the extremely hot air that filled her lungs while inhaling. It felled like her lungs were burning from the inside. Next to her, her captain laid on his stomach.

"I've hit it" she thought. Next thing she saw was a huge fire ball pass over her. She turned over and covered her face. The fell the fire burn her skin. She wanted to yell but there was no air in her lungs left. "I'm burning." She thought. HMAS Kingston was trembling while the hot air and the fire from the explosion hit her side. Every screw in the ship was testing if it could be freed. The windows from the bridge were blasted out.

The fire left as soon as it came. There wasn't a sailor left who stood on his feet. Everyone was down. On the engineering panel every possible alarm and light was flickering. The charge crawled from the EOD to his control panel on the back of the bridge. His face was bleeding already from the glass splinters and he fell the glass entering his hand and knees while he was crawling to the back. He passed the RO. She was bleeding heavily. As she only wore her underwear, the glass entered every piece of skin it could find. "No time to help her know." He thought, he must check of the Kingston was still a drift.

Then the yelling started. A lot of sailors were howling from the pain. The Nav stood up. He was also bleeding. He took a handkerchief, put it on his wound and stumbled to Charge. "How are we?" he asked.

Charge looked at his screen. "Ooh my god, we survived. The hull is punctured in the back of the port bow. We're making water. The FIAC must have hit us there. But the pumps are working fine, the hole is just above the waterline. So that isn't too bad. Damn! The propeller's axes are damaged. So we can't use the engines. We're still afloat but we can sail. Thank god! Bomber and Spicy saved us." The Nav and the Charge looked at each other. They both ran out and searched the two heroes.

Both of them were laying down on the bridge deck. They had burning injuries but not too bad. The fact that they fell behind the closed railing had saved them. The Charge and the Nav pulled the CO and Bomber back inside. Bomber twitched when the Nav touched her burnt skin.

 **15th October, HMAS Hammersley. 60 miles out of Samaru coast, Middle watch, 0340**

Back on Hammersley, Robert Dixon was on watch. With his golden clippers he was taking care of his small bonsai tree. The X – who was officer of the watch – was looking at him. "My god, they told me he was a strange fellow, but sometimes I think he comes from another planet." Alex thought to himself while taking a sip from his brew.

"Mayday, Mayday, Mayday! HMAS Hammersley to HMAS Kingston on the secured Navy frequency! We need your help! Mayday, Mayday, Mayday!".

RO looked bedazzled at his radio and looked at the X. "Answer it." The X said.

"Kingston, this is Hammersley. What's your Mayday? Over." "We've been hit by 2 FIAC's. we're afloat but are unable to sail. We need your help! Over." Alex looked at the radar. "Less than 3 hours." He said to Robert.

"HMAS Kingston, we'll be with you within 2 to 3 hours. We'll contact the Samaruan rescue service and NAVCOM."

 **15th October, HMAS Hammersley. 10 miles out of Samaru coast, Morning watch, 0600**

When the X had informed a the CO, some sailors had heard it. Although it was the middle of the night, everyone stood up and started their duties. Sleep could wait. One of their own was attacked and they needed help. That was the most important now. They must help their fellow navy mates.

It was first light when Hammersley was on the spot. Kingston's star board RHIB was on the water, patrolling. The sailors were armed with their Steyrs. No way, a second attack would hit the Kingston. The entire port side was blackened from the explosion. The port RHIB and crane were completely destroyed. Two Samaruan coast watch boats and at least 9 fishing boats and yachts were in the vicinity and were helping the injured crew to the hospital on land. The sailors who weren't injured helped their mates.

The same day, an air force medical plane left the airport heading to Samaru. Richard Curry, Bomber, Kingston's RO and the 11 other badly injured were taken back to Australia after they were stabilised. The 8 others boarded Hammersley. Hammersley sailed back to the Kingston and towed her back to Australia. It took them more than 2 days to enter the port of Cairns. Half of the navy base was welcoming them home. They cheered and applauded the moment Hammersley and Kingston moored.

It was breaking news on television and the papers. An Australian ship attacked and almost sank. By the quick thinking of her captain and one her sailors they survived. They both were going to receive medals for their actions. People started questioning the sense of the mission. The Samaruans should be left alone and just do it themselves. The Australian government didn't want go that way. "We don't leave our Samaruan friends behind." The PM said in the evening news. "We started helping them out and so we will continue." Of course the fact that a destroyed Samaruan economy could mean pirating fishermen and attacks on Australian merchant ships was the first reason. But that, the PM couldn't say live on television.

 **19th October, HMAS Cairns, Forenoon watch, 0900**

Maxine, Mike Flynn, Kate, Nikki and Alex were sitting together in a small briefing room. "Leading seaman Brown and lieutenant-commander Curry are still in hospital. They've been transported to a specialised burning-wound-centre and they are recovering. Leader Brown had a skin recover operation on her cheek and forehead. The doctors have told me she will recover completely with almost no scars. Her lungs are also healing. They are burned from the inside out. She under a lot of painkillers, but still awake. She's one tough lady." Maxine said.

"And Richard?" Mike asked.

"They are keeping him in a coma against the pain. Broken ribs, two lower vertebras are damaged, but luckily the nerves aren't damaged. So he will still be able to use his legs. A lot of burns but not on his face. Mostly on his back. Apparently he laid on his stomach, the moment the FIAC exploded. Spicy Curry will live to see another day. They both must have the luck of the Irish."

"The rest of the crew are doing quite alright, physically speaking of course. I'm scared able seaman Platel, the RO, will never win a beauty contest again. She's been cut from the breaking glass all over her body, but that's mostly superficial. Some of the others have a couple of dislocated limbs and shoulders, but that's it. Mentally, that's something else. All of them are pretty shocked of what happened. Navy psychologists are helping them and their families the best they can. But it will take a lot more time to recover."

"The Kingston itself is out for at least 4 months but I think it will be a year before she'll sail again. That stunt Richard and Bomber pulled off, is the only reason why she's not on the bottom of the ocean right now."

"What has Canberra had to say about that?" Nikki asked.

"Ooh, the PM is planning to make a big show out of it. They will receive a medal for it for their actions on live television and so on. But it will not be for another 3 months. They must recover first."

"Well, they deserve that at least." Nikki said.

"And politically?" Mike asked.

"Canberra wasn't very pleased that one of her ships got hit. A lot of angry telephone calls between Samaru and Canberra have been made. The PM threatened to send the army in if Samaru can't clean its own mess. But one thing is certain. You're going back to Samaru. HMAS Langston has crash sailed to Samaru. Hammersley will relieve her of her duties in 3 days. But it's clear now that the patrol boats aren't enough. That's for sure. So we'll send you not alone." Maxine said. "Mike, you're going with Kate. I have a nice big ship for you to command."

* * *

 _Three chapters in one. I had a lot of time to write the last days. I hope you enjoyed it. Please keep commenting my story. There's no bigger motivation than you guys/girls giving your ideas and opinions._  
 _Bye!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._  
 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

 _Enjoy chapter nine of my Sea Patrol Story!_

 **20th October, HMAS Cairns, Forenoon watch, 0930**

"Wow! That's one big boat," Kate said to Mike. Maxine smiled. All three stood on the quay in their full dress navy white uniforms. They looked at the HMAS Arunta, the ship wich would become the new home for Mike the coming years. "An Anzac-class frigate. It's a little bit bigger than your last command." Kate said smilingly. "Yes it is." Maxine said, "118 meters tall, she needs four and half meters under her hull. She makes 27 knots at her top and has 141 sailors and 22 officers on board. She's armed with a 127 mm bow canon, 2 fifty call machine guns, Sea Sparrow missiles against an airborne attack, 2 times three torpedo launchers against subs and a seahawk helicopter." "You'll have a lot of toys to play with." Kate said. "I'll give you one week to learn how to play with them." Maxine said warningly. "Commander Bennet, her current CO has sailed her to Cairns. He'll bring you up to speed and explain you how to sail and work her. Then you must sail to Samaru and assist Hammersley with the peacekeeping operation. Understood?" Mike nodded. "Good, I'll see you both at 1300 hours for the briefing. Kate you will sail out at 2100." With those words, Maxine returned to the central building.

"That's no patrol boat." Kate said to her husband. "Will you get used to it? There's a big difference between a crew of 22 and one of 163." "I know. It'll be great. I'll be back at sea. But…" "But what?" Kate asked while walking back. "I'll miss Louise. The last couple of weeks were great. Being home by six, playing a bit with our little princess. It's lovely to spend so much time with her." Immediately Kate knew why she had married Mike again. He's was a very loving husband and a great father. "I'm sure my and your parents will take good take of her." "Yes, I know, but I would take her with me, if I could." He said. "you and me both." Kate replied and they left the quay and walked back to the main building.

 **20th October, Samaru Town, police station, 2000**

"Finally, those bloody reports are ready." Daisy thought and she walked very fast through hall of the police station. "If Ben signs them of I can leave to the hotel and call Luke. Hopefully he will not yet be sleeping. Mum wants him in bed by half past eight." she thought. The moment she wants to knock on Ben Mitchells office she heard him speak rather loudly:

"Off course, we searched! We just didn't find them!"

He must be on the phone with someone because she didn't hear an answer.

"Listen Joseph, I don't know who's behind it but must be those fucking farmer boys. I'll find them and then I'll … No no no. You do nothing. your hands must be kept clean… Hey, calm down, we'll right on schedule. The 'Teeth' brought our package in. Adaland will be executed this evening. Frederic is following it up. Yes… Yes… Ok, we patrol this evening. The police will be busy in the south. Yes, bye!"

"The Teeth? That's strange." Daisy thought. The ferry of Lyons Security hasn't been in port. She brought supplies last week. The moment she wanted to knock. Saskia Lyons opened the door. Daisy looked right in her face and gave a yell: "Whaaa!" Saskia Lyons looked startled, jumped from her yelling and took a step back. "Damn girl, you can yell!" she said laughingly. "See you, Ben," she said and she took off. "I'm sorry, sir, I didn't know miss Lyons was here."

"Sir, I have the reports from today's patrolling. If you just want to sign them." Ben took a pen and looked at them. "Since when is miss Lyons here?" "hmmm… Four weeks already… euh… I mean…" Ben looked startled at Daisy. "I mean… She's following it up from home for weeks. she arrived a couple of days ago. Those reports are ok. You can go." Ben said and Daisy took off. She ran to the hotel to phone her little boy, Luke.

 **21th October, Samaru harbour, First dog watch, 1930**

"Do you hear, this is the XO speaking. We've just docked at port. After we checked in, we'll set out at 0100. Until midnight, non-essential personnel has leave." Spider wanted to walk out of his cabin. "Where do you think you're going?" Buffer asked. "Out. Non-essential personnel." he said and pointed at himself. "No, you're not. On the last patrol, I've done 2 of your watches. This time, Buffer wants out." "Aah, come on, Buf…" Spider said, but he knew he was right. Buffer had been taken some of his watches so he could see Daisy. "Ok. Have fun." Spider said. "I'll say Daisy 'hello' and give a big kiss." "If you just leave it!" Spider said. He went to the galley, got himself a cup of hot strong black coffee and went to the bridge to start his watch.

A couple of meters in front of Hammersley a fishing boat docked at the quay. An older man helped a young woman out of the boat. She didn't look to well. "She looks like I feel." Spider thought, he took his cell phone and sent a message to Daisy that he wouldn't come this evening.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._

 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

 _Enjoy chapter ten of my Sea Patrol Story!_

* * *

 **28th October, 4 miles out of Samaru coast, Afternoon watch, 1330**

HMAS Arunta and HMAS Hammersley were laying brotherly next to each other. Hammersley wasn't a small boat, but she almost fitted three times in the Arunta. Kate and Alex boarded the Arunta more than an hour ago to discuss some practical matters of their patrol when a yacht called for help on the radio.

"Hello, this is the yacht Romanov calling for help on channel 67. Over." Robert answered the call. "Yacht Romanov this is HMAS Hammersley, what is your emergency? Over." "Hello Hammersley, not really an emergency but we saw a fishing boat on the east of Malinu. A young girl was in there. She wasn't older than 13 or so. She was just staring. When she saw us, we could hear her yelling and she took off with the boat. Maybe you can check it out." "Ok, if you give us the coordinates we'll have a look."

Nav took a look to the coordinates. "Call the Arunta and ask who must go. Captain Flynn is senior so it's his call." On that moment, Nikki saw Alex and Kate stepping in the RHIB.

"Set out for the fishing boat." Kate said when she entered the bridge, "We'll answer the call. Captain has the ship." she said happily. Nav looked at her. It was funny to see Kate smile after being on the warship. "Mike… euh… captain Flynn will patrol the area between the US shipping route and Samaru. We'll stay in the Samaruan waters." Kate said, "What's our ETA to the boat with the girl?" "2 hours ma'am." Nikki said.

 **28th October, 7 miles out of Malinu coast, First dog watch, 1545**

"I have her in my sight, ma'am." Spider said to the CO. he was staring thru his binoculars on the bridge. X took the mike and called all hands to boarding stations. The RHIB left and sailed towards a small white and fishing boat.

A young girl with black hair was on the fishing boat. When she saw the RHIB with the uniformed men close in, she became hysterical. She yanked the motor from the fishing boat, in the hope she could outrun the RHIB. Buffer was faster. He jumped on the fishing boat. Alex, the XO, bird and Charge followed him. She yelled even louder. She crawled in a corner of the steering house and yelled some words. Buffer tried to go to her, but the girl was yelling and screaming. "Sir, I think she's saying: 'Don't kill me!'" Spider said to the X. Alex looked at him. "Yeah, I picked up some words from Daisy and Jaylinn. I'm starting to get the hang of this Togo-lango." "Why the hell would she say that? Buffer come out, Bird go to her and try to calm her down. We'll stay on deck."

After fifteen minutes, Bird finally got the girl to calm down. Her story came out in pieces and bits. It was horribly. The X radioed it in to Hammersley:

"She said she lives in a small town on the Malinu coast. Armed uniformed men came and rounded everyone in the village up. They asked some questions. When they didn't get the answers they wanted, they started to hit the men. When the villagers stood up, the shooting started. The armoured men shot at everyone. Some people could flee. She and her father ran to the bushes and from there to his boat. Her father put her on the boat and pushed the boat in the water. Then an armed came saw them and he shot at them. She saw her father fell down on the beach, when the boat took off."

When back on Hammersley, Bird gave the young girl a sedative. The ships officers were looking to the maps. "Based on the current and where we found the boat, the town could be in this bay." Nikki said and she pointed to the shore of Malinu. "We'll check it out. RO, call the Samaru police and give the story."

When Hammersley entered the bay, they knew they were right. Birds flew above the beach. Something or someone was lying on the sand. When the RHIB landed, Bird ran to the guy on the beach. He was bleeding heavily from several bullet wounds. "He's still alive, sir." Bird yelled to Alex. "Good. I'll call the second RHIB so we can go in land."

The boarding party left the beach when the second RHIB landed on the beach. Bird's able mate took over from her. She took her steyr and took off with the rest of her team. They found a massacre in the village. At least 150 men, woman and children laid on the market square. No one was spared. The foul smell of death was hanging in the small town. In the local police station, the bodies of 11 officers were found.

A couple of hours later the Samaruan police and the army and a couple of medical workers arrived. Police colonel Jean Kusuma was among them. When he arrived he made sure the area was safe and then he puked his guts out when saw the massacre. He still looked a bit pale. He almost wept when he saw the police station. The lieutenant in charge was his brother-in-law. Now, he was drinking some water he got from Bird. "It's the seventh village on the island that's murdered like this." Kusuma told Kate who came ashore shortly after the village was found. "Lately it's always Malinu. In the beginning the attacks were on Samaru island but lately it's always Malinu. I've stationed more police officers here to keep the towns safe. There's an entire detachment of the army patrolling the hills. But they still found nothing."

Kate and the colonel heard a rumble and shouting in the jungle behind them. A couple of his agents and some soldiers came out. They had 3 young guys with them. "They were sneaking around in the jungle!", a corporal said. "they were armed." Another soldier carried 3 hunting rifles, some revolvers and a couple of machetes. The youngest of the of the two broke loose from the police men and ran to the body of a woman and started crying and yelling. The agent wanted to take him back but the colonel said to leave him alone. "It's his mother." Kusuma said.

The other boys were still in custody of the soldiers. "What did you do in the bushes?" Kusuma asked angrily. "What did you do to prevent this!" One of the boys shouted back. "We warned over and over again this would happen." "I gave you more agents!" "Well it's wasn't enough, was it! Look around. My sister, my father and my 2 brothers lay there!" he pointed at a group of the dead victims. "Your officers didn't stop them!" Kusuma got really angry. He grabbed the boy with his shirt and spoke with a warningly hissing voice: "You watch that big mouth of yours. The husband of my daughter lays death in that police station. He's was a far better man you will ever become. If you don't shut up, you will see the rest of your family a lot faster than you expect." Kate knew Kusuma meant it. His eyes were firing red.

"Stop it! The both of you!" Kate said. "You! Do you know what happened here?" Kate asked the boy. He nodded. "Good. Then we all sit down and you talk us trough. Colonel, we do this on Hammersley, so we don't interrupt the work of your men. Spider, Donovan! You take this boy with you to the RHIB!" Kate commanded. The group left to Hammersley.

 **28th October, 4 miles out of Samaru coast, First dog watch, 1910**

Donovan and Spider took the young boy the ships office. The colonel and the ships officers were following. "Ma'am, it's him." Spider said to Kate. "It's him I saw." "It's who?" Kate asked. "That afternoon on the market. He trew the flyers out of the jeep." "Are you sure?" Spider nodded. "Do you still have yours?" Kate asked Spider. He gave it to her and they both went in.

"Go ahead. Start telling." Kate commanded the boy. Donovan, Spider (both armed and keeping a close eye), Kate, Alex, Nikki, the colonel and the boy were all sitting in the ships office.

"They came around…" "No! From the beginning. Not just this afternoon. The whole story." Kate said. "Start with stating your name."

The boy understood this would not be a picnic. He became rather nervous. "My… my name is Aric Muzumi. My family and I are farmers on Malinu. We mostly deal in palm oil." Kate nodded and started taking notes. "Last year, we and other farmers were contacted if we were interested to sell our land. The price was good, so some of them did it. But not all. When there were troubles with the price payments, some farmers didn't want to sell anymore. Then the intimidation started. Some of the farms were burglared. A couple of them even got beaten up. So we went to him." He pointed to the colonel. "All he did was sent a detective, but he found nothing."

"I also sent you a sergeant and 4 extra police officers to patrol the villagers for months and they didn't find anything."

"everything cooled down for a couple of months. No more land was bought. But mid-summer, the insurgents came back. And they work for the company that buys the land!" the colonel turned with his eyes. "You said that before, but I didn't find any prove of it." "Who is buying land?" Nikki asked to the colonel. "An Indonesian company, Adaland, but they also have operations in Australia and the Philippines." "Why are buying?" Nikki asked "They want to grow palms for the oil. It's a legit business. I had one criminal and two financial experts to check it out. They wanted cheap land to build a plantation. Malinu was ideal. Cheap land, not far from Australia so a huge market to sell."

"Why do you think Adaland is behind the insurgency?" Kate asked Aric. "The first attacks happened on the farmers who didn't want to sell. They aren't insurgents. They're trained hit men hired to make us sell our land." "And this? Here you accuse Cobana to be a murderer. This also comes out of your vivid imagination?" Kate put the flyer on the table that Spider got from the market square. "It's true!" the boy said, "Joseph Cobana is in on it. One evening, I saw him talking with one of the buyers after my neighbours sold their land."

"let's go to this afternoon, to the ambush. Why were you sneaking around with your guns?" the colonel asked Aric. "We… we weren't sneaking around. We were patrolling the area around our town. Yesterday someone was watching the town from the bushes. When we spotted him, he jumped on a motorcycle and sped off. I'll told your lieutenant." Aric said to the colonel. "I know, he called it in and I gave him 2 extra men to patrol the town."

"Yes I know, they arrived yesterday evening by boat." Aric said, "But me and my mates, wanted to search the biker ourself this morning. We didn't find him. When we returned home, it was already happened. We saw the navy in our town and watched what you were doing. Then your guys came and found us."

Donovan whispered something in Kate's ear. She nodded. "Listen mate, I'm a coxswain. You know what that is?" the boy shook his head. "I'm a navy cop. I investigate crimes and keep order on the ship. I'll tell you this. Your story is completely circumstantial. You have no prove to collaborate your story. But I have some prove for you. I can put YOU on a crime scene." Everybody looked at Donovan. "The soldiers who brought you in, showed me the weapons you had. .38 calibre revolvers, hunting rifles calibre 22 long rifle and the shot gun. You guys ambushed that Lyons convoy last month." The boy became pale and nodded. Spider stept forward, pulled the boy up by his shirt and wanted to take a swing at him. Alex and Donovan pushed Spider back. "Take it easy, leader! Restrain yourself or I put you out." Spider was raging inside but he calmed down.

"Go on!" Alex said to the boy who was pretty shaken up. "Keep talking or I'll led Spider have a go on you. His girl was in that convoy."

"Take it easy!" The boy said fast, "We had heard those murderers would bring a large shipment of weapons and ammo to the hills behind Kariki. So put up a post on the high road."

"Why there? Did you know they would pass there?" Kusuma asked.

"We didn't but it was the fastest road if you want to go to Kariki."

"you're an amateur and an idiot! You could be killed in that ambush. What would you do if they had a bullet prove vest. With guns like that, they wouldn't even feel a tickle." The colonel said. "And you shot at my officers! I'll have you hanged for that."

The boy started crying. "I just wanted to protect my home." "No! you didn't want to listen to me of anyone else. You are partly responsible for the actions that led to today!"

"Can you confine him on the ship until we are back on Samaru?" Kusuma asked Kate. Spider and Donovan took him to the austere and cuffed him.

"What do you think of his story?" Kate asked the colonel. "It would like to believe it's just the vivid imagination of a 17-year-old-boy, but I'm not so sure. At least it explains some facts from the last month. The ambush, why the insurgents are so active on Malinu and why they suddenly came back. It could be a good lead."

"And Cobana?" Kate asked.

"hmmm… I don't know. I don't like him and so does no one in my government. They would be very happy if they could put Cobana out of business. He's like a spider in a huge web. He has friends and connections everywhere. It's a possible answer why he was against Australian boots on the ground. If he is really behind the insurgency, the Aussie army would put a stop to his land buying plans… but…"

"But what?" Kate asked.

Kusuma continued: "For one, when I checked Adaland out, I asked permission to my minister of interior affairs, so I had access to a lot of information. Cobana's name never came up, nor one of his companies or organisations. He's just not connected to Adaland. Of course, he can be a silent partner or something but there's no prove of it."

Kate nodded she was listening intently to the colonel.

"For second, palm oil? I mean, it's a very popular product used a lot in processed foods. But no way it's so important that someone would start an uprising for it. If you would say that there are diamants or gold or something in the ground, that could explain the value of the land. But a palm oil plantation? It's just not possible. That's a pile of crap."

 **29th October, Samaru harbour, Morning watch, 0630**

Nikki knocked on the door of Kate"s cabin. "hmmm… enter!" Kate said with a sleepy head. "Yes, what is it?" "There is something you want to see on the bridge." Nikki said. "pfff… I'm coming…" She was still sleepy. Yesterday evening she had given the colonel a ride back to Samaru island and when back in his office, they discussed every possible idea why the insurgency could be happening. She didn't return to the ship before 2 o'clock.

"OK! What's up?" she asked while entering the bridge. "Good morning, sleepyhead!" Mike said. Kate looked bedazzled. Mike stood in front of here with two cups of hot strong coffee. "I bring you the best coffee from Samaru and some very fine croissants. Just out of the local bakers oven." "Why are you here?" Kate asked. "Yes, good morning to you too, and you're welcome for the breakfast." Mike said teasingly.

"If you don't want it, I'll gladly take it out of your hands, ma'am." Charge said from his console at the back of the bridge.

Kate ignored him. "Sorry, good morning, love." she said and hugged and kissed Mike. The crew started humming. "Ooh, grow up, you lot." She said smilingly. "Thank you for the breakfast. It smells deliciously." Kate turned to Charge. "Sorry Charge. All mine, but I'm sure Bird has some lovely bread left from yesterday." "hmmmm, that was yesterday evening already hard." Charge replied. "Oy! If you don't like my cooking, I'll put you on lettuce and raw carrots the rest of the patrol." Bird said while entering the bridge. "No, no! I like your cooking just fine." Charge said quickly to Bird. "Good morning, Sir. What brings you back to our cosy home? You miss us already?"

"Haha! I miss you all, Bird, but's that's not why I'm in port." Mike said to Bird and Kate. "You remember Jaylinn? James Petersons daughter. She works here in a local hospital." "Yes we've met her." Kate said. Charge blinked at Riley, who shivered and rubbed his chest when he heard her name.

"Yesterday evening, she called her university for assistance. She thinks she has a very special case in her hospital. Her call went up the chain, all the way to the PM's office. 20 minutes later, Maxine called me. I had to sail to Samaru at top speed, so my ship's doctor could have a look at her patient." Everyone looked stunned. "That makes no sense." Kate said, "What does she has in her hospital, that you must break off a patrol and sail a warship like the Arunta back to port so an army doctor could assist her?"

"Well, I didn't believe Jaylinn when she told me, but half an hour ago, my ship's doctor confirmed it. She has a patient who has all the signs of … radiation poisoning…"

Kate looked stunned and led the cup of coffee fall out of her hands. "That's… that's impossible." she said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._

 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

 _Enjoy chapter ten of my Sea Patrol Story!_

* * *

 **29th October, Samaru, field hospital, 0900**

There was a very strange sphere in the field hospital of Samaru. A couple of nurses had transferred a the young woman to a small isolated room at the end of the hall. The hospital staff didn't had any experience with this type of sickness, so they depended on the information from Jaylinn's university.

Doctor Jaylinn, doctor-lieutenant Hoggars, Kate and Mike were talking in the hall together with two local Samaruan doctors in the hospital. "No, absolutely no doubt." Said Mike's ship doctor Hoggars. "Doctor Peterson made a perfect diagnose."

"How did you come to radiation sickness?" Kate asked. "First we all thought it was a normal flu. But her story and that of her father just didn't fit in. So we started searching in other fields with those symptoms. At a certain moment, all the regular possibilities were out. So together with the local doctors, we started looking to the impossible diagnoses and radiation sickness fitted. We brought her to the radiation room where we normally take pictures of broken limbs. The moment brought a control device to her body, it started beeping. So, I called the university and together we did some more tests. Then we knew for sure."

"you said her story didn't fit. What was her story?" Mike asked. "She had been working in her shop and she decided to go for a swim in a lake, not far from her home town. When she came back she got sick, fever, sickness, … her father put her in her boat and brought her to Samaru." "It must be that small boat, Spider described in his watch report last week." Kate said.

Mike's phone rang. The news the person brought, couldn't be good. Mike acted very nervously. "That's was colonel Kusuma." Mike said, "The moment the colonel heard of our patient he sailed to Malinu with a team of doctors. All the villages on the west of Malinu have people with the same symptoms. It appears that the entire west flank of Malinu is radio-active contaminated." Nobody knew what to say to that.

 **29th October, Samaru Town, College hotel, 1300**

Daisy and Spider were in bed together. "So… Are you ready for round three, sailor boy…" She said. She looked at Spider with her big eyes that suggested a lot. Spider laid on his back, Daisy sad naked on his thighs with just his uniform vest on. She played with her hair and made small riding movements with her hips. "Ooh not again… I'm exhausted!" he said and he pulled her down.

She laughed "Tired already, Leader? I don't think you deserve your stripes. I thought young strong sailors had a lot more stamina." She smiled and laid herself next to Spider and pulled the sheets up. Her head laid on his chest. A lot of clothes were laying around everywhere in the room that was her home the last months. The started talking.

"The moment Ethan said that idiot was in the ambush, I could have killed him." Spider was still angry when he talked about the interview with the Aric on the ship. "I'm glad you didn't." Daisy said softly, "I don't care for macho idiots. I had my share of those in the past. What will happen to them?" "We brought the police chief and those boys back to Samaru, yesterday evening. They're in custody now. They will be charged for armed robbery but not for acts of terrorism. It appears they just wanted to protect their home. They did shot a police officer and shot at you, so I don't think they will smell fresh air the coming years. But all the evidence suggests that they are not a part of the insurgency."

"What a mess. I came here as a kid, you know." Daisy said, "It was such a nice country, but now, … I'm glad I can stay in Samaru Town and I don't have to patrol the inlands. I feel a lot safer."

"Me too," Spider said. "He came up with some cock and bull story of firm that is buying land here. Adaland, they were called." "Adaland? Are you sure?" Daisy asked. "Yes, why?" "I heard a telephone call between Ben and another guy… euh… Joseph or something. They were talking about Adaland. Something about: 'Adaland is ready to start.' And director Lyons was also there. I heard it when I had to bring some reports in." "Adaland is ready to start? You are sure about that? And the guy on the other side of the line was called Joseph? That Aric-idiot said Cobana's first name is Joseph…" "Yes, but Samaru is a former French colony, so there are a lot of people are called Joseph here." Daisy said. "I think you said something very important. I think we should tell the CO." Spider said thinkingly.

"Mayby we should… after round three…" Daisy said and she kissed Spider… Spider kissed back… His blood started pumping again…

 **29th October, Samaru harbour, Afternoon watch, 1430**

"No sorry, Spider, she is not here." Alex said, "She's with captain Flynn and the colonel on the Arunta. Can I help you?" "No, sir, I really would like to speak to the CO." "Then you know where to go." The XO said and he walked off.

"Leading Seaman Billy Web and miss Daisy Fawns. We urgently need to speak to my CO." Spider said to sailor on watch at the gang way of HMAS Arunta. "Come with me." The sailor said and he brought both of them to the officer of the watch, a brown haired female lieutenant-commander. "Why do want to speak to your CO, leader?" she asked sternly. "ma'am, those business are my own. I know she is in a meeting with captain Flynn. I know that meeting is very important, so believe me I wouldn't be standing here with miss Fawns if the intel I have isn't of some importance. You can tell my CO we have information about Adaland." The female officer looked very sternly at Spider. She was weighing her options. The captain had said he didn't want to be interrupted in that meeting. After a few seconds she grabbed an intercom-phone from the wall and made a call. Afterwards she said: "You can follow me. Leader Webb, I hope it's worth it, because captain Flynn will skin you alive if you come to him with peanuts. You're on your own when you enter that room." She said, then she knocked at the door, smiled evilly and walked away.

"Enter!" Mike Flynn said from the other side of the door. Spider and Daisy entered the ships office. It was nothing like the ships office of Hammersley. This ships office looked more like a conference room. A long white table stood in the midst. On the wall hang a lot of white boards with papers, schemes and other things. In front of the room hang 4 big television screens. A lot of people stared at Spider and Daisy when they entered the room.

Spider swallowed when he entered the room. He saw captain Flynn, lieutenant-commander McGregor, a couple of officers from the Arunta, the police colonel and some other high ranking police men and 2 generals in the uniform of the Samaruan army. "Billy," Daisy whispered, "Is that Australian prime minister on that life stream TV?" "hmmm hmmm…" he said while nodding, "And that is captain White from NAVCOM and the 'Chief of Navy' with his assistant on the other." He whispered back. "I know the guy on the TV on the right. I've seen him on posters on my patrols. It's the Samaruan prime minister." Apparently they disturbed a very high meeting.

"Spider, we are in the middle in a rather important video conference, as you can see. You have something you want to share with us?" Captain Flynn said amused when he saw that Spider and Daisy were very uncomfortable with all the attention. "Maybe he wants to ask a shore leave to take a stroll on the beach with his girl." The Australian PM said. Everybody laughed. "No prime minister, I certainly do not. We already had that stroll just minutes ago." said Spider and he blinked to Daisy. Everybody laughed again. The tension broke down. Daisy and Spider were a bit more at ease now. "Ok, we are listening." Mike said.

"This is Daisy Fawns. She's my girlfriend and she works as a safety officer with Lyons Security. She heard a telephone call a couple of days ago that can be of importance. A young boy we arrested yesterday spoke of Adaland. That same name did Daisy hear on the telephone call."

"Miss Fawns, can you explain a bit more?" the Australian PM said on the TV.

"Well prime minister, I had to… " Daisy did the story of that evening once more to all the prominents in the room and on the live streams. Then, all the people in the room started to ask questions. "When exactly did the phone call happen? Are you sure of the time? Cell phone, sat phone or landline? Was it mister Mitchell you heard? Not his assistant? Did they refer to a place of a date? What was miss Lyons wearing? Did she had any signs of wounds? How long was the hair of miss Lyons? Did she came on the phone? …" Daisy became dizzy of all the questions.

Afterwards Kate walked Spider and Daisy to the door. "Spider, Daisy, can you wait here a bit? We'll come back to you shortly." Then she turned back to the conference room. Before she entered, she turned around and said: "Spider, you did very well to come and see us. This could be of vital importance." With those words, she entered the office and closed the door behind her. "hmmm, someone lays in the top shelf with her." Daisy said smilingly. "What was all that about?" "I don't know, but it's damn important. I've never been interviewed by the PM himself." Spider said. Together they waited until the door would open again.


	13. Chapter 12

6

Chapter twelf

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._

 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

_Enjoy chapter twelf of my Sea Patrol Story!_

29th October, HMAS Arunta, Hall B2, Afternoon watch, 1545

Spider and Daisy had to wait more than an hour in the small hall before the door opened again. The two generals and the police commanders left together with some officers of the Arunta. "Daisy, Spider, you may come in." Mike said. Both of them entered the room. The tv screens were black again. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. We had no idea it would take so long. Do want a brew?" Mike said and he pointed to a small table in the corner with coffee, tea and bottles of water. Daisy helped herself to a large glass of water, Spider took some coffee. "Have a seat, we wait until the others come in and then we continued."

Ten minutes later, Kusuma and the officers of the Arunta came back in. Donovan, Alex, Nikki, Bird, Charge, Buffer and 2Dads walked in. They all took a seat at the long table. "Go ahead Kate," said Mike. "we've called you all in because the situation has escalated." Kate started, "First of all, you all know that we are in Samaru to keep order at the sea. Canberra is very scared the merchant ships to the US would become targets for pirates. Until now, this didn't happen. So we succeeded there."

Everybody nodded and Kate continued: "Second, a very big question was: where did the insurgents come from? The political movement that caused the first rebellion 5 years ago, is completely destroyed and her leaders are arrested. Ray Walsmen is still in a Australian prison and his organisation didn't went underground. So, where did they came from? Where did they hide and why didn't the army or police found any training camps? It is just they came out of nowhere. That has always been a very big question for Canberra and Samaruan government."

"Thirdly, the attacks. The attacks appeared not to be political of nature. No government buildings have been attacked. That is strange for an uprising. All the reports stated that it were always police and army convoys and small villages that were attacked. The attacks were so viciously that the Samaruan police is at 35% of her regular strength. The police force has a lot of killed and injured men and women. And lately, because of the attacks, a lot of officers resigned or just mutinied. But, no political or government buildings were attacked. Some of the attacks happened here on the main island, but for one reason or another, most of the attacks happened on Malinu island, which only has 2 dozen villages. It's basically a small rural island with a bit of tourism and a lot farmland and jungle. So, why the attacks there? We didn't know."

All the crew listened intently. You could feel a needle fall on the ground.

"But last week something very strange happened. A young woman from Malinu island was brought to the hospital. First, the doctors thought she had a very stubborn flu, but then it appeared she had acute radiation sickness."

The crew went beserk and started talking to each other. How was that even possible? Radiation? On an island nation like Samaru?

"One moment, please." Kate said and everyone went quiet again. "The colonel and his team, checked out the Malinu island, where the woman comes from, and the entire west flank is radioactive contaminated. Within an hour HMAS Arunta, as the biggest ship in the area, will sail to Malinu and pick the inhabitants up. They will be settled on the other islands of Samaru. We will evacuate the entire Malinu island. A lot of local ships will help with that operation. That's a couple thousand men, women and children that must be evacuated. Chance is, they will never see their home again."

"Ma'am, can I ask a question?" Charge said and Kate nodded. "Where did the pollution come from. There isn't any form of nuclear activity on the Samaru islands except the radiology department at the hospitals. So where did the pollution came from?" "Maybe there's uranium in the ground?" 2Dads responded. "No, that can't be it. Then a lot more people would've become sick over a longer period of time." Bird said.

"you're right there. The contamination must have happened recently. We don't know how it happened or who's behind it." Mike said, "But here, Daisy Fawns comes in our story. I believe she brought us a vital piece of the Samaruan puzzle."

Daisy looked bedazzled. Everybody in the room looked at her, Spider included.

Mike continued: "Daisy heard a telephone call were Ben Mitchell from Lyons Security referred to 'Adaland'. A farmer we arrested also referred to that company. The colonel searched but only found a big international company in Indonesia. The moment Daisy gave us the information, Australian intelligence service checked the name out and there is a second company with that name. very small, not known by many people. No address known, only a mail box in Paraguay. Only three shareholders are active. They are only known by their initials: SL, BM, JAC."

"BM could be Ben Mitchell and SL, Saskia Lyons." Daisy said. "That was our idea also." Kate replied. "And who is JAC?" "That we don't know."

"Captain, the general asked me an our ago how long miss Lyons hair was and if she was injured. What was that about?" Daisy asked Kate. "2 victims who survived the attacks stated the insurgences got their commands from, and I quote, 'a tall woman dressed in black with short blond hair'. We know the woman in command was wounded on the left upper arm when a fisherman swung a small knife at her a couple of weeks ago. With what we know now, that blond woman dressed in black could be Saskia Lyons." Kate replied.

"Ma'am? I don't get it" 2Dads said, "Why would Lyons Security attacks farm villages? Samaru is not a third world country, but the people who live here, aren't that rich. Why would they attack the police service that they assist and why would they poison half an island? How do you even get your hands on nuclear stuff. You don't by that in the shop around the corner. I don't see how they would benefit from it."

"That, 2Dads, are questions we hope Daisy Fawns can answer." Mike answered. Daisy became as white as snow. "Captain, I swear, I have nothing to do with all this. I only …" "Calm down, Daisy, we know that. The last hour, ASIS has been checking you out. You came out clean. You could say they were thorough. The agent in charge even told me what you wore on your sister's wedding last year." Daisy didn't like the direction of this story. Why would the Australian secret service check her life's story ?

"We want to plant a mole in Lyons Security and you are perfectly qualified for it."

"NO! I don't want to. I'm not James Bond. I just can't! …" "Relax," Mike said, "You don't have to be James Bond. We would just ask you to do one small job. ASIS send us a program that must be installed on the laptop of Ben Mitchell. It's on this USB key. That's all. Just install it and it's over. Then ASIS has full access to Mitchells laptop and hopefully we get all the information we need."

Daisy was desperate. "Sir, even if I wanted to, I don't know how to install programs. I don't know the password of his computer and..." "You don't need to know. You just have to start his laptop up with the USB key in it. Then the program installs itself and ASIS has access the moment he connects to the internet."

Daisy looked at everyone in the conference room. She looked in Spider's eyes. "Ok, I'll do it," she said. "Great!" Mike answered. "I'll put you and Spider on a secured line with ASIS in Hammersley. They will brief you on your mission." "Any more questions?" Mike asked. "No, good, then everybody out. We'll leaving tot Malinu for the evac-mission." Everybody left the room.

29th October, HMAS Hammersley, Bridge, Last dog watch, 1830

"Is everything clear?" Kate asked Daisy. They just have been briefed by ASIS. "Yes, ma'am." she answered. Tomorrow after my patrol I'll install the program when I bring in my reports. "Good luck, Daisy" Kate said.

That night Daisy couldn't catch her sleep in her hotel room. Spider was on board of Hammersley. He couldn't stay always with her. Kusuma didn't want to give her a bodyguard. "It could attract attention", he stated. "as soon as the program was installed, she could get out. Until then, she was on her own. She was so scared. Imagen that Mitchell would find her while she was messing around with his laptop?

The next day, she and her collegue Jason had patrol duty on the east side of Samaru town. Everything went smooth but she noticed that the people reacted differently towards them. The Samaruans were no longer friendly. This wasn't new. Everything was changing. More and more, the locals reacted hostile towards them. It was strange, but it was the first time Daisy was glad she had a gun with her to protect her. Although, she still was scared of the cold metallic thing on her hip. She never believed she would actually would use it if it was necessary.

At 1800 they returned to Lyons headquarters. They both put their weaponry in their lockers. The uniforms were trown in a basket. Tomorrow they would take fresh ones from the laundry. Jason kissed her goodbye. Together with some of his collegues, he would have a drink at a local pub. Daisy said she would make the daily report and deliver it to Mitchell. After 45 minutes, the report was ready. She walked to the office of Mitchell. "Hey Kailey, is the chief in?" she asked as calmly as possible at Mitchells assistant. "Yes, just walk in." "Damn, she thought. If he was in the office, there was no possible way, that she could have access to his computer." "Aah ok, Kailey. I have the watch report of the todays patrol." She said. She grabbed her phone and texted spiders number: "You can put dinner on", she put her phone away, knocked on the door and entered.

"I have the watch report for you, sir" Daisy said. Mitchell looked up, "Thanks, anything special?" he asked. "No sir, easy day, today." "Ok", he said. "Daisy, are you still seeing that sailor?" he asked. "Spider? Yes, sir. Why?" "Do you know when he's heading home" "Why was he asking that?" she tought "why that question?" "I don't know, sir, not for another 5 weeks, for certain." After the attack on the Kingston, they are ordered to stay, until relieved." He looked at her with staring eyes. After a few seconds he said: "Ok, that's all." His cell phone ringed, the moment she left the office. "Ok, I'm coming." He said and they both left his office. A few moments later, colonel Kusuma walked to Mitchell in the hall way and they talked about something. When Daisy was sure, Mitchell wasn't paying attention to her, she saw that Kusuma blinked towards her. "Here, I go" she tought.

"Ooh Kailey, I'm so sorry, but I left my cell phone in Mitchell's office." "Just go in, and grab it." Kailey said smilingly. Daisy entered the Mitchell's office again and closed the door a little bit. She ran to Mitchells laptop and put the USB-stick in an empty drive. The screen was locked but the IT-girl from ASIS said that she had to push the power button for 5 seconds. The pc would shut down and then she had to wait a few seconds and then push the power button again with the stick in the pc. She did as told. "I can't believe it worked." She thought. "There was one chance in two that Mitchell would be in his office. In that case, she had to text Spider to say that he could start on the dinner. Spider was just outside the building with police colonel Kusuma. If he received such a message, Kusuma would enter and ask if he could speak to Mitchell. Just a few minutes would suffice. If Mitchell's assistant wouldn't let Daisy in, Kusuma would ask something to Mitchell, so he would have to call Kailey. That would by enough time, to install the Trojan horse program on the pc of Mitchell. And that plan worked!"

After a minute, the pc was rebooted and again on its lock screen. She took the USB-stick out of the pc, stood up, put the USB in her pocked and took her cell phone out. She walked out of the office.

"Found him, he must have fallen out of my pocket. He was under the chair. Good evening!" Daisy said to Kailey, waving with her cell phone. "Good evening," Kailey returned and she looked as Daisy walked away and past Mitchell and the police colonel who were still talking. Daisy looked at Kusuma and he looked back. After a few seconds, Kusuma en Mitchell shook hands and the police officer walked off. Mitchell returned to his office.

29th October, just outside Lyons headquarters, Last dog watch, 1930

Daisy's heart was beating as if she had ran a marathon. Never in her life she had been so scared. She walked back to the her hotel room, as she was briefed yesterday on Hammersley. When she entered her room, Kate, Kusuma and Spider were already waiting for her. "It worked." She said, then she ran to the bathroom and emptied the content of her stomach in the toilet. "Just give me a second." "Take your time" Kate replied. When finished, she stripped out and took a shower to wash the sickness away. Spider stood ready with a towel when she was finished.

After 10 minutes she left the bathroom. "ASIS called in, when you were in the shower. The data from his laptop is pouring in." Kate said happily. Within half an hour we will have all the data on the ASIS servers. You did great!" Kate said comfortingly. "Thanks, I was so scared." "I can believe that, but you did great." "Spider, why don't you stay here to 'debrief' her. I don't expect you back until 0900 tomorrow morning." "Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am" Spider said. Kate and Kusuma left the room, blinking at each other.

29th October, Abouha restaurant, Last dog watch, 2300

"Thanks for taking me out." Daisy said. "I like it here." "I believe the patron likes us also, he always puts us on his best table and today we got the wine for nothing." Spider said. He had taken her out for dinner. After the stress of her intel mission, she wanted out and they decided to have dinner in a small restaurant where they have been a couple of times already. The first time, it was so great, Spider had tipped the owner so much, from then on, they always got the best treatment the owner good give them. the nicest table, candles, flowers, … to modern standards, the restaurant wasn't that much, but for Spider and Daisy, it was almost like coming home.

Around have past eleven they left the restaurant. They were chatting and giggling while walking back to her hotel room. Suddenly three muscled guys showed up from a dark alley to their left. Spider saw the first punch coming. He pushed Daisy out of the way and ducked as quickly as possible. The assailant missed him. From his kneeled position, Spider swang his fist in the stomach of the first guy. He went down, gasping for air. The second one, grabbed Daisy and pulled her towards a windowless van in the street. Spider went for Daisy, but the third guy grabbed him. Spider wanted to turn and take him out, but before he could, he was hit hard on the back of his head. Then all went dark.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._

 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

 _Enjoy chapter thirteen of my Sea Patrol Story! Possibly this wasn't an ordinary abduction. What will happen to Daisy and Spider. Let's find out in the next chapter of my first Sea Patrol Story._

* * *

 **29th October, Lyons headquarter, 2030, 3 hours before Daisy's abduction**

Mitchell entered his office, followed by Kailey. "The police colonel wants a summary of all the patrol reports of the last week. Can you get that ready around noon tomorrow?" Mitchell asked Kailey. "Yes sir, no problem." "Ok, I'm calling it a night." Mitchell said. "Me too, the rest is waiting for me at the pub." Kailey replied. "Have fun!" Mitchell said happily to Kailey. "Sir, is it possible the colonel and officer Fawns know each other?" Mitchell turned around abruptly. "No, I don't think that." He said suspiciously. "Why do you ask that?" "I saw him blinking at her." "When was that?" "Just 5 minutes ago, when she left your office." "What are you talking about, she left before me." "Yes, but she returned here." "Fawns went in my office? Why?" he said almost shoutingly. Kailey became pale. "She euh… she had left her phone here. She went in looking for it." Kailey said almost scared. Mitchell looked at his assistant. He had to play his cards straight and he calmed down "No, I don't think they know each other." "Ok, good evening." Kailey said and she hushed out of this office.

"Fawns was here, in his office, looking for her cell phone. That was a cock and bull story! He was absolutely certain she didn't held her phone in her hand, when she was in the room. So what did she do here?" he thought. "He looked at his laptop. Everything looked normal. He typed in his password. "Damn, god knew what she did, but she definitely mumbled at his laptop." The documents that he was working on, were now shut down. He was sure he didn't closed them, when Kusuma wanted to speak to him. "So she must have done something." he thought. He took his phone and called Saskia.

"We have a problem," he said and explained what had happened. "We don't take risks. We must know if she stole something. This is what we do… " a couple of minutes later, three muscled guys from Lyons security left to look for Daisy.

 **30th October, Samaru field hospital, First watch 0030**

"He waking up." Jayllin said. Kate, buffer and a couple of others were staring down at him. "What happened?" he wanted to say, but only mumbling came out. "Daisy, she's been taking!" he thought. Spider wanted to sit up, but his head didn't liked that idea. He moaned from the pain. "Stay down." Kate and Jaylinn said together. "What happened?" Spiders CO asked. Spider told of the restaurant, the walk home and the three guys who attacked them.

"You were found on the street by a passenger. He called an ambulance. When the medics saw you had a Australian military passport, they contacted the police." Kate explained. Kates phone rang. After a minute she returned. "Captain Flynn just called" She still thought it was strange referring to her husband as 'captain Flynn' but navy protocols were to be followed at all time. "He was contacted by ASIS a couple of minutes ago. The spying program just reported that Mitchell has erased all data from his laptop. After that the signal was lost. That, together with the abduction, makes it clear, Mitchell knows he is hunted down. That isn't good. ASIS is going to the copied data on their server, looking for possible locations. The Arunta has aborted her pirate hunting mission and is coming to the harbour. She be here within 4 hours."

Again Kates phone rang. After the call she said: "That was Kusuma. The police raided the Lyons headquarters. The regular security personel surrendered immediately but they met heavy resistance from a group that were certainly military trained. They were all killed in the firefight that followed. So no way of questioning them. Daisy nor Mitchell nor Saskia were in the building. They turned it inside out. They weren't there. Kusuma thinks they must be taken of the one of the insurgents training camps. But until now, none of those were found."

Spider moaned. He didn't want Daisy hurt. She was a nice gall. "Ma'am, I want to help in the search." Spider said, while standing up. His head still hurt but the pain was going away "I thought you would say that." Kate turned to Jaylinn. "You and Spider will join me to Hammersley." "What no, …" Jaylinn protested but she was interrupted by Kate. "Listen! The situation is escalating. An unknown military force has already taken one Australian civilian hostage. I don't want any more of those. We must assume whatever they were planning, they will executed it immediately. This isn't a game! This could be another coup like we had 5 years ago." Jaylinn wanted to stay in the hospital, but she knew Kate was right. "OK. I live 2 streets up. Let me pack some things and I come to Hammersley." "You have 15 minutes. Buffer go with her! We wait outside the your building" "Yes ma'am." Buffer said, and Jaylinn went to a supply cabinet and took some things out. Then she and Buffer took off to her flat.

 **30th October, Samaru harbour, First watch 0100**

20 minutes later Buffer and Jaylinn walked out of the apartment building with her things. They got in the military van and all together they drove to Hammersley.

When the van entered the harbour area, Hammersley was docked, a police couple of police cars neared the ship. Kusuma and a couple of his officers came out. "Captain McGregor," Kusuma said, "captain Flynn, called me and asked me to come to the ship. He will call us any minute." "On board then!" Kate replied, "XO, I want 2 armed guards in full kevlar, on the gangway." "Yes, Ma'am" Alex replied, "You expect troubles?" "Yes I am. Nav, X, join us to the ships office." Both of them and the rest of the team entered the office. The space was crowded with everyone in it. RO entered 10 seconds later. "Nav Com, ASIS, Samaruan military command and captain on the line, ma'am. A fourway call." he said. RO put the sat phone on speaker and laid it on the table. "McGregor here, you are on speaker with me, the team and local police." "good night Kate," Mike said, "I'm sailing in. I'll be in the vicinity in 3 and a half hours. We'll making full speed. But that's not why I'm calling in. ASIS believes they have something usefull." "yes exactly, captain" an unknown voice on the phone. "I'm Jake Rikey, IT-agent from ASIS. The suspects laptop had a shitload of data on it." Everybody looked at each other. "Is that a technical term?" Mike asked. The team laughed. "of course captain, it gives a measurement of quantity. It's more than a little dump but less than crap load. Perfectly normal in IT-terms." Everbody grinned. "Listen, we are mailing you and the military HQ the locations of the training camps. The insurgents have approximately 1800 armed men in the 2 camps."

"We'll take care of them. the 8th, 11th and 20th infantry brigade and the 4th para battalion is ready go out." Another voice was on the phone now. Spider recognized the voice of the general who was on HMAS Arunta in the meeting.

Police-colonel Kusuma asked: "Do you have any leads on a place they could use as a retreat camp?" "Well, we have intel on the residence adresses of his employees on Samaru, the headquarters, those 2 military camps and there is one compound. I believe it is a supply camp on Malinu island, just outside the contaminated zone." "That must be the place they took Daisy to." Mike said. "Kate, take out Hammersley with the police and check out that supply camp on Malinu." Captain White said on the phone. "I'll make sure you have the coordinates and other relevant intel on your arrival at Malinu." "Ok," said Kate, "Hammersley, out." And she hung up the phone. "Nav, set sail to Malinu. I want to arrive within 90 minutes. Colonel, with me to the bridge. Buffer, take Jaylinn and the police officers to the galley for a bite and then to the ward room. Everybody else to their stations." Kate said and she marched to the bridge.

Under a clouded sky, Hammersley took out at full speed to Malinu island. Hopefully they would arrive in time. 

* * *

_I hope you like the proceedings of my story. The end rather near now. Only or two more episodes and that's it. I hope to publish again on coming sunday. Please give me your comments. I really want to know what you guys and girls think this story._  
 _Bye!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._

 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

 _Daisy kidnapped and spider injured. Hammersley is speeding to the rescue. Hopefully they will be in time to rescue Daisy._

 _Enjoy chapter fourteen of my Sea Patrol Story!_

* * *

 **30th October, 500 meter from Malinu beach, middle watch, 0200**

A big motorboat neared the shoreline of Malinu beach. Ben Mitchells hung up the sat phone. "They're waiting for us." He said to the muscled pilot of the boat. Daisy laid on the ground. Her hands and legs were tied up. She had a black pillowcase over her head. She shrieked every time the boat hit a wave. "Spider, come and help me." She asked in silence. "where are you…"

She had recognized Ben when she was pulled in the van a couple of hours ago. "You and I will have to have a little talk, Daisy." He had said. "But not here, we'll go somewhere nobody will find us." She yelled at him, but one of the muscled guys had hit her hard in her stomach. "shut up, silly bitch! You have messed everything up!" Ben had said and he had driven off. In the van she was gagged, blindfolded and thight up. On a small pleasure harbour they stepped on a big motorboat and they sped off in the night. Daisy didn't know how long they had been sailing, but it must have been more than an hour, maybe even two. She had no idea where she was.

When the boat stranded the beach, she flew to the front and hit her head. She landed against the legs of the guy steering. "Watch it!" the pilot said and stamped at her. The she was taken hard out of the boat. The pillow case was taken off. Her eyes needed a few seconds to take ajust to the environment.

It was still dark. They were at a beach. A jeep was waiting. She turned and looked turned to the person who took off the pillow case of her head. She stared directly in Saskia's eyes. "You'll be sorry that you ever entered a foot in my firm! Go to the car!" They all mounted the jeep, Saskia started the engine and they sped off in the night.

 **30th October, Lyons compound on Malinu island, middle watch, 0230**

After maybe 5 minutes, they entered a depot. They couldn't have driven more than a few 100 meters. 3 buildings stood in a U shape a big square. After the central building there was another small court and a fourth building. The depot was next to a wide dust road. On the other side of the road, the jungle started. No other buildings were in the vicinity. They drove up the square and parked near the main building. Daisy looked to the street. A wide road, only the buildings of the compound and the jungle were visible. She could hear the ocean, but couldn't see it. She was still tight up so running wasn't an option.

A dozen or so men, came out of the main building. Saskia gave out orders: "Lock this place down! Take one mini and put him to the main entrance of the compound. Take the second one to the beach. I expect the navy will come here the moment they find out of this place. If they can land on the beach, it's over. You must prevent that they can land with their RHIB's. If you see them, shoot them out of the water. And mount the Spike on the jeep. If worse comes to worst, we blast their ship out of the water. Go!"

The guards went to an armoury in the compound and took out the 2 M134 mini machineguns. Another one came out with something that he installed on the back of the open truck.

A couple of guards went to the beach. Camouflaged in the vegetation, just behind the beach they put up a small but extremely deadly M134. This mini machinegun could spit out 4000 bullets a minute. If Hamersley's crew was stupid enough to try to land on the beach with their RHIB's they would not live to tell the tale.

Daisy was put in the back building of the compound, in a room with no windows. "Let me out!" she screamed and she banged on the door. "Shut up!" the guard shouted on the other side of the door. Daisy sat on the floor with her back against the wall. She started weeping. "They will never find me here. Luke!" she thought. "What will become of my little boy?" She was cold and scared. After a few moments, she fell in a restless sleep, thinking what future would bring.

Daisy and Ben went into the main building of the compound. Saskia looked dejected. "It's all over. We lost." "No, we didn't." Ben said. "We can still win this." "How? We can't defeat the navy and…" "Shut up and listen. The main plan, didn't succeed but we still win. Call Cobana in the training camp. He and his troops have to march on to Samaru town and take down the government. If he can take the government hostage, he'll be the righteous leader of Samaru." Saskia looked doubtfully at Ben. "It's a longshot but you're right. He has to try it. I'll call him and give him the instructions. He's our last chance. If he can concure the government distrect and arrest the government, we'll have the upperhand again." Ben nodded and grinned. "When you're ready with that call, we can talk to that little missy over there."

 **30th October, Lyons compound, morning watch, 0530**

The call to Josheph Cobana, took a while. If he heard the headquarter was raided by the police he was furious. Saskia had to calm him down and explained him that this was their last chance. He agreed to assemble his men and they would take over Samaru capital first thing in the morning.

Ben and Saskia left the main building looked on the small square. The first signs of the sunrise were visible. A couple of birds were whistling. A group of guards were looking around. Every one of them had a machine gun. Ben and Saskia turned around. On the second floor of the main building, a window was open. Inside it, just visible, stood a M134-machine gun, covering the entire square. Any soldier, police man of sailor who would enter the square would be mowed down.

Ben and Saskia went to the building in the back were Daisy was hold. Her questioning would begin.

What they didn't see, was what happening in the edge of the vegetation on the other side of the road. The last hour the X, Buffer, Spider, Riley, Kusuma and some police officers were watching the compound under cover of the jungle…

30th October, vegetation near the Lyons compound, morning watch, 0535

"Buff, let's go in." Spider whispered. "No!" Buffer and the X said a little bit too loud together. "Spider, they have the place completely under guard. The moment we try to cross the road we're dead. Didn't you see the M134 in the window upstairs." X replied. "Keep your head down. I'll contact Hammersley."

"Papa 82 for X-ray 82. Come in, over." "Come in X-ray 82." Kate replied. Alex reported that Saskia and Ben were here. Probably with Daisy. But they still hadn't seen her."

Kate thanked god her guess was right. Spider asked to land on the beach near the motorboat and started a land search for Daisy, but the ships officers didn't liked that idea. "Those mercenaries are trying to take over the government. Even if this isn't one of their training camps, we have no idea what's there waiting for us." Instead Kate ordered the boarding crew to land on another beach 2 miles out of the compound beach. They had to walk through the jungle in the night and organize a stake out. "I want to know how many men they have and how they are armed." She said. The last hour the boarding team laid down under cover of darkness and radioed everything in they saw.

30th October, back building of the compound, morning watch, 0540

The door of Daisy cell opened. she was laying on the concrete floor. It was really cold. "Spider?" she asked silently when she heard someone opening the door. "Not a chance." Ben said, "If you ever want to see that boy again, you'll have to start talking." She was wide awake and stood up. "What do you want from me?" Daisy asked scared. "Answers, of course." Saskia said. Ben held her arms behind her back. Saskia came face to face with Daisy. "What did you do with Ben's laptop?" "Nothing!" Daisy said. "You meddled with it. What did you do?" "Nothing! I just went in to grab my phone." "You're lying," Ben said from her back, "You weren't holding your phone in my office." Ben looked at Saskia and she nodded. "I'll loosen your tongue a bit." Ben said, he opened the door and a guard came in. He pulled Daisy, face down over the table. "Let me loose!" she yelled. She was face down on the table. The guard held her hands. Ben took off her pants and underwear. "No, no!" she yelled. She looked up and looked in the vicious looking face of the guard. He smiled at her. "No!" she yelled again and she started panicking. "Too late." Saskia said. Ben entered again with a wooden broomstick without the broom on it. Ben showed it to her. Daisy looked at it with her eyes wide open. "Noo!" she yelled.

The guard outside the building could hear her screaming.

 **30th October, Hammersley, just outside Malinu beach bay, morning watch, 0550**

"Ok! We're going in." Kate said on the bridge of Hammersley. "2Dads, Jaylinn, go!" "Yes, ma'am" he replied. Hammersley sailed into Malinu beach bay. The beach was quiet, very quiet.

30 minutes before that, when Jaylinn heard Hammersley would land on the beach, she requested to go with them. "Impossible!" Kate had said, "Why would you, and even beneath that, it's against every procedure in the manual." "people will get wounded on that beach." Jaylinn replied, "A doctor on side, could save a lot of lives." "That's was a good reason for certain." Kate thought. "But we have a medic on that team." The CO said. "Yes, a first aid medic, but not trained like I am. Let me go with them. God knows in what state Daisy or your team will be after the landing." Kate was thinking through her options. "OK." She said. "But at any time, you'll stay behind 2Dads team. You only move when he's says you can move. Got it?" "Yes, I'll do nothing unless 2Dads tell me to do."

Charge was on the typhoon. With the EOD he was scanning the beach. Bird was outside the bridge on the G2 machine gun. Another sailor was with her as her ammo guy.

"I see them, ma'am." Charge said. The thermal camera of the EOD was on. They could see 3 men close to each other. A couple of others were spread out. "Those 3 are the machine gun nest that X warned us about. That moment 2Dads and the second boarding crew took the RHIB and sped out in the direction of the beach.

At the beach the guards had seen Hammersley sailing into the bay. They were observing every movement she made. The moment they saw a RHIB was coming down from the ship the leading guard on the beach said: "Here they come! Prepare the machine gun. At my signal open fire! Ready…"

Less than a 100 meters further, next to Hammersley, 2Dads and his team were lowered into the water. The moment the RHIB hit the surface, they spat off into the direction of the beach. "hopefully, they don't see us coming," 2Dads thought. His sentence wasn't even ready, when all hell broke loss. They weren't even 15 meters separated from Hammersley. He heard a roar of heavy gunfire and he hoped that Kate knew what she was doing with his life and the live of his mates.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter fiftheen**

 _Welcome to my first Sea Patrol story. It's really the first time I write a story, so please comment on my work. I'm from Belgium, so English isn't my native language. I don't own the show or the rights to the show. This story is my creation. I used the original characters, but I added some of my own._

 _This story starts approximately 2 years after season 5.  
_

 _What will happen with 2Dads RHIB. Let's hope some of his men can get to the shore alive. And what horrors will happen with Daisy? Will the rescue team be able to get to her in time? Let's find out in this episode._

 _Enjoy chapter fiftheen of my Sea Patrol Story!_

* * *

 **30th October, back building of the compound, morning watch, 0600**

"Wham!" for the fourth time Ben hit Daisy on her backside with the wooden broomstick. She yelled out again. The pain was indescribable. It was like every vain in her backside was burning. "What did you do with my laptop?" He asked calmly. We can do this all morning. I'll hit you so many times you'll never be able to sit again.

Saskia's phone rang. She left the room and returned immediately. "The navy is here! Leave that slut alone. We must prepare ourselves. Come!" Ben and Saskia left the room. The guard let Daisy loose and she fell on the floor. He left the room laughing at her and closed the door again. She was just laying there. She was in so much pain. But she didn't give anything up. In the distance she heard heavy gunfire. "They're coming for me." she thought and she smiled a little while she put her pants back on. Then she could swear all became black for a few moments.

 **30th October, Hammersley, just outside Malinu beach bay, morning watch, 0600**

The RHIB of 2Dads was speeding towards the beach. "Speed is of the essence." Kate had said to 2Dads. "As long as you are in that boat, you're a target. At the beach, you can spread out. So speed the RHIB as fast as you can to the shoreline. We will cover you with the Typhoon."

He wasn't even 15 meters away, when Kate yelled her command: "G1, G2, fire on your designated targets! ENGAGE!" The moment 2Dads took the RHIB out, the 50 cal and Hammersley's Typhoon opened fire. At 200 rounds a minute Charge cleared the machine gun nest with the Typhoon. The high explosive grenades landed exactly at the machine gun group. When the gunner at the beach wanted to pull the trigger of the gun to fire at the RHIB, the Typhoon started spreading his grenades. The gunner and his mades remembered a loud explosion. The second later they were thrown in the air and then their was only blackness. They were taken out instantly.

The same moment Bird took down the single guards in the vegetation at the shore line. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! With her 50 cal machine gun she covered the edge were the jungle touched the beach. She saw 2 men go down. When the other guys saw what happened, they ran for their lives.

2Dads and his boarding crew landed on the beach unharmed. A little deaf maybe, because of the heavy fire from Hammersley, but unharmed. The enemy guards were either death or had fled back to the compound. "OK! Let's go!" he said and the team went in land. "2Dads went first. The team followed and Jaylinn with her medical equipment was last."

 **30th October, back building of the compound, morning watch, 0605**

In the meantime, XO's team had walked around the compound unseen. They were close to the back building of the compound, but still under camouflage from the jungle. "The screams came from that building", Spider said. The moment Daisy started screaming they had heard it. With all of their might, the X, Buffer and Kusuma had to keep Spider down. He wanted to ran to the building at the back of the compound, but that would be his last run for certain. It took a couple of minutes to calm him down. But at least, now they knew where to look for her.

"OK, we're going in.", the X said. They walked in a bow around the compound, making certain they couldn't be seen. The most dangerous part was to cross the street. But they did that a 100 meters away from the compound, so no guards could see them. It took quite a bit of time but it was the only way they could near the compound from behind without being seen.

The moment they arrived, they saw Ben and Saskia ran out of the building. Buffer looked at Alex, but he whispered: "Let them for now. First the hostage." They came near the building. Slowly Spider opened the door from the building a little bit. "I see one guard, on that door over there. Daisy must be behind that door."

"Buffer, listen." X said something to buffer and he took off to the other side of the building. He climbed in an open window so that he entered a room next to the room Daisy was in. he opened the door a little bit and he could see he was only 3 meters from the guard. "Spider, Go!" Buffer whispered in his radio. Spider yanked the door open and called: "Hey you!" The guard was surprised to see a sailor at the open front door. A second he was paralyzed, then he pulled his gun and wanted to point it at Spider. That moment buff sped out of the room behind the guard. He pulled his telescopic baton and hit the guard hard over the head. He fell down immediately. "Good job!" the X said. Spider searched the unconscious guard for the key and opened Daisy's cell door. "Daisy!" he yelled. "Spider! You came!" "Off course I came. Are you all right? We heard you scream." "Yes, yes, I am OK." Daisy told what Ben and Saskia had been doing to her. Spiders blood was boiling. "Take it easy leader!" the X said. "She's safe. We have to go back with her. We'll take the same route and wait for the other team to arrive." The moment the X said that, shots were fired at the front of the compound. "They've arrived." Buffer said.

 **30th October, just outside Malinu the compound, morning watch, 0630**

"Ma'am, we're pinned down at the front of the compound! We're in a ditch next to the road. We're safe for now, but we can't enter. They have a big machine gun somewhere up. If we stick our head out, we're all goners." 2Dads called in the radio.

That moment another radio echoed. "Hammersley, this is Saskia Lyons. Lay down your weapons and let your team surrender. We have a hostage and will kill her if you don't let us go." The bridge personnel looked bewildered. "She's on the open maritime rescue channel." RO replied. Kate took the radio. "Saskia, surrender! You can't win this battle."

"RO, contact the X. Are they safely out of the compound with Daisy?" RO called the other team and 10 seconds later he turned to Kate: "Yes ma'am. They are all safe."

"Let us go now, Kate! I won't ask it again. If you don't let my team out, I'll take out Hammersley and everybody on it." Kate looked bewildered, just as Nav and everybody else on Hammersley's bridge. "How will you take out a warship?" "That's not a warship, Kate. It's a patrol boat. You have a boat with a bloody big gun on it. But that's all. You want to know how. Check your phone, I've send you a little video on your phone. Check it out."

Everybody on the bridge looked at Kate's phone. And at the same time, everybody became as pale as a corps when they saw that video.

"Is that a Spike? They have a Spike?" Charge asked out loud. Kate nodded. "Yes, they have." "Charge, what's a Spike?" Bird asked? "it's a portable guided missile system. Israelian maid. It's like a bazooka, but with a heavy missile instead of a grenade and a GPS to guide it to its target." "So if we sail out of the bay, the missile won't find us and just hit the water. Right?" "No." NAV said. "As Charge said, it's a guided system. That missile will track us down even if we are 10 miles out of position. Hammersley is a patrol boat. We don't have protection against incoming missiles." Bird finally got the gravity of the situation. "And the Ty…" but Charge interrupted her. The 50 calls nor the Typhoon can do anything from here. The compound isn't visisble from the bay. We couldn't see were too shoot at so we can't hit them.

"they can shoot us out of the water?" Bird asked scared. "Yes, with that weapon, they can." Kate said cooly.

Saskia came back on the radio. "Believe me now? As you have seen, we've put Hammersleys location in the GPS of the Spike. Let us go and retreat!" Saskia yelled.

"RO, get me the Arunta on the line. She must help us." Kate said to RO. "The Arunta isn't here ma'am. She still a half hour out." said RO. "DO IT!" Kate commanded angrily.

Kate took the other radio and explained what just happened. Then she asked: "XO, Where are you now? Can you see that missile?" "We are back in the jungle in front of the compound, captain. We can see 2 jeeps in the square. The left one has a tripod with the Spike on it. Saskia was telling the truth. We also see 2Dads team. They're safe where they are, but they can't move." "Don't do anything until I say to run. I want you to stay there on the lookout."

At the same time, Mike was on the secured line with Hammersley. "Mike, I need a very big favour from you." Kate said.

Kate replied to Saskia: "Saskia, OK, we pull back if you let my team go." Saskia said on the radio: "They have 30 seconds to run or we start shooting again." The shooting stopped. 2Dads and his team ran to the beach. The other team who rescued Daisy joined up with them. X stayed behind in the cover of the bushes. Saskia's and her culprits still hadn't seen him. A couple of minutes later, sailors and the policemen were back on the beach. They kept the road under guard. From where they were, the could just see the roofs of the compound, here they were safe.

"Ok, they're running." Saskia said. "Get Fawns and let's get out of here." Ben went out and get to the back building where Daisy was only a couple of minutes ago. A couple of guards went into a small truck in a garage of the side building, a couple of others went into a jeep. Saskia was waiting until Ben returned with Daisy. Then they would sped off into Malinu island and take cover until Cobana had executed his plan. "With a bit of luck. Everything wasn't lost yet," Saskia thought. That moment Ben came running back from the back house. "She isn't there. She's been freed!" he screamed.

Saskia looked furious and she grabbed the radio. "Kate, You double crossed me! You freed Daisy. Now pay for it! I'll sink Hammersley to the bottom of the bay."

"Jump in the jeep." Saskia said to Ben. She turned to the guards who handled the spike missile. "The navy is away. Shoot the missile at their boat and then come after us. We meet up in the ferry harbour and from there we will go to Samaru town!" Saskia ignited the jeep and they left the compound.

"Saskia and Ben are leaving the compound and the guards are starting the missile up. Leave the bay now!" the XO yelled through the radio. On Hammersley, Kate took the radio and said: "X, lay down, that's an order. face on the ground and stay down. Take cover! Do not move!"

Alex looked bewildered at his radio. "What was his captain doing. He was ordered to stay and the enemy was going to blow her out of the water?"

That moment a thunderous sound came near the compound. He didn't knew what was happening but he threw himself on the ground, his hands on his head. 2 seconds later a huge flash was visible and then there was an enormous loud blast. BAMM! The flash hit the square and the entire compound exploded. He fell a blast of hot air above his head. He pushed himself down to the ground.

 **30th October, Hammersley, just outside the destroyed compound, morning watch, 0640**

When Mike had entered Samaru town, the harbour master on the radio said that Hammersley had left half an hour ago. He didn't like the fact that Kate hadn't waited for him. "We go after Hammersley!" He said to his boatswain. HMAS Arunta, who already had sailed a small end in the harbour had reversed her engines and manoeuvred out of the harbour. But with her 118 meters length she hardly was a ballerina. It took quite some time to turn a ship that size in the harbour. When she finally had turned around, she took off into the direction of Malinu.

The boarding teams had been ordered to prepare for action the moment they arrived. Half an hour before destination, Kate had radioed in. "They have a Spike, Mike! A guided missile. They will shoot us out of the water, the first chance they get. Mike looked to the third officer on the Arunta's bridge. He nodded without saying a word and he Arunta calmly walked to the back of the bridge and started giving commands to a sailor who was on a computer console. "Don't worry Kate, Get your team out of there! We'll take the compound out from here." Mike had replied to Kate.

The Arunta's RO opened a line to NAVCOM and explained what happened. Not even a minute later the Australian Prime Minister was already informed. But Mike didn't wait for that. When an Australian navy ship was in danger, a captain had the right to take every action necessary to take the treat out. Mike stood next to his third officer and waited. The moment Kate had given assurance her team was out of the way Mike said to the sailor at the computer: "Command approved by the captain. Engage missile."

On deck of the Arunta a lid in the ground opened. Seconds later, under the sound of a warning alarm, a RIM-7 Sea Sparrow missile left HMAS Arunta and set course to the compound at Malinu. Seconds later, it hit its target, the square of the compound. Under a loud explosion, the missile hit exactly the place where the jeep with the Spike stood. The mercenaries who were just ready to fire the Spike at Hammersley, were blown away. No one could survived the impact of that missile.

What seemed only seconds later, but in reality were almost 15 minutes, the X felt someone turning him around. He felt like he was waking up from a very deep sleep. He saw Jaylinn above him. He saw her lipps moving but hadn't the faintest idea what she was saying. A huge beeping sound was in his ears.

"He's still a bit out of this world from the impact, but he'll be ok." Jaylinn said to Kate. She had just arrived on land with a RHIB and took command off her team that was waiting on the beach to go to the compound. Kate saw Alex turn his head towards him. He tried to say something, but Jaylinn calmed him down. "just give him a few minutes," Jaylinn said, "He'll be alright."

Kate looked at the compound. It was completely destroyed. Only the back house was in one piece. The 3 buildings, the jeep and the lorry were burning. A couple of guards who had survived were under close arrest by the policemen of Kusuma. The police colonel came towards Kate. "Cobana tried to leave the training camps with his troops. They came into contact with our army and have been defeated. Cobana is wounded but alive. There is a one way ticket to a state hotel for him."

A couple of meters further on the road, a jeep laid upside down. The blast had blown the jeep in the air and it had landed on its roof. Both of them were able to climb out of it, but they were too shaken up to flee. Kusuma officers had already booked them in.

 **5th November, NAVCOM, HMAS Cairns, Forenoon watch 1030**

The exploits of what happened in Samaru were big news in Australia. A revolution was suppressed, two ships of the Royal Australian Navy had taken out a group off Australian civilians who were at the top of this all. The newspapers were written full of it the last days.

Spider and Daisy let it all pass besides them. After their adventures, Hammersley and Arunta returned to Cairns. Daisy was asked to board the Arunta so the ships doctor could look after her wounds, but she refused and asked if she could come with Hammersley. Kate didn't object. After a check-up in the hospital she returned home to her son Luke and her parents. Spider went with her.

Kate and Mike also went home to see their daughter Louise. They were happy to be a normal family for a couple of days. A little bit of home happiness.

Today they all were ordered in NAVCOM for debriefing. Kate and Mike, the regular crew but also Daisy and Jaylinn were present. They were all in a briefing room around a large table. A couple of minutes later Maxine entered. "Glad to see you all alive. I'm happy I can order you all that you will be on home base for a couple of weeks. HMAS Langston will take over the Samaruan mission. Not that there is a lot to take over. You guys seem to cleared up all the mess." They all giggled.

"Excuse me miss," Daisy said. "What actually happened in Samaru?" Maxine wasn't used to be called miss but could hardly expect a civilian to knew Navy addressing rules. "Money. It was all about making money, miss Fawns." The crew listened up. Hopefully they would finally here why they were almost killed.

"What you will hear now, is for your ears only. But as you all played such a large role in this play, the chief of navy has allowed you all to know what was at the bottom of this adventure.

This all started last year, in Belgium, a small country next to France. 6 barrels of nuclear waste were stolen from a storage facility. The Belgian authorities thought they had found them on the bottom of the ocean, but they weren't there. They were on their way to Samaru. Cobana was the big organizer of it all. He started a rebellion to overthrow the government and cease power. He did this together with two associates, Ben Mitchell and Saskia Lyons. Their idea was to steer up the country so he could become in charge as leader who calmed everything down. The people would be so grateful they would elect him as their new president. The big idea was to make an immense fortune out of their revolution. A secret detachment from Lyons security was active on Malinu. They contaminated one side of Malinu island so that the people would have to flee. The plan was to contaminate three islands of the Samaruan archipelago."

Bird interrupted Maxine: "Captain, what's the value of contaminated land in a country that is thrown back by a revolution? It's just useless."

"If you like me to continue, I'll explain." She said and she went on: "First the Malinu land was bought, but that didn't go fast enough. So, the three culprits decided to take another route. They contaminated a part of an island so everybody had to leave. The moment everybody left, Lyons and Cobana had a free game. The land would be useless for hundreds of years. And nobody would be allowed to enter. So the new Samaruan leader would have to find someone to guard the island for intruders and robbers. That would be the job for Lyons security. Saskia and Ben would receive a contract worth millions of dollars to guard the island."

"But in the meanwhile they had completely other plans. Cobana, Mitchell and Lyons had discovered a booming business. Worldwide the climate and pollution problem is getting a lot of attention. In the future big firms will be ordered more and more to find a solution for their pollution of the environment. Instead of finding solutions, companies would be prepared to pay big money for a place where they would be allowed to dump all of their toxic waste without questions been asked. And as the ground was already contaminated, nobody would go near the side. Cobana would become a dictator of this country and Lyons security his private military arm and together they would become insanely rich by letting multinationals dump their waste on the islands."

Everybody was quiet in the meeting room. It was the first time they saved a nation and the environment.

An hour later, everybody walked out. Spider and Daisy walked out of NAVCOM together hand in hand. "It's a beautiful day," she said. He looked into her big eyes and said: "It only will become better." Together they walked off.

* * *

 _So this was it. The first time I wrote a story. I really enjoyed writing it. It didn't went completely as I imagened it. The a lot of the storielines came towards me during the writing. But I like this result better than my original idea. I hope you all liked it. I'm preparing to start another story, following this one, during the summer.  
 **Bye!  
Captain Pellew**_


End file.
